A Legacy of Stargate Proportions
by Telaena
Summary: Jack returns home to find a stranger waiting for him. He has a daughter? Can Jack trust himself to be a parent again? Can he protect her from everyone who wants a piece of her? Will she be the answer to so many of their problems? Most importantly can she let herself trust those around her and protect a planet full of people who want her dead!
1. Chapter 1 - She What?

Jack was surprised at how glad he was to see his house as he pulled his truck into the drive. Their missions were tough but this one had been hell. Jack was amused that his team were so well known for showing up when least expected. No one seemed to be surprised when they had walked through the gate after three weeks MIA, or the fact that they weren't in their own clothes.

Jack sat in the truck for a moment and shuddered as the memory of being a host washed over him. He rubbed the back of his neck. It was then he noticed the black car parked across the street and more importantly the man in the suit walking over from it.

Jack checked his sidearm before slipping out of the truck.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill?" The man asked walking up the drive.

"Yeah, can I help you…"

"I'm Brian McKilston, I'm Shea Brennus's lawyer. I have to say Colonel you are a hard man to track down."

"And what does Shea want. She made herself very clear last time I talked to her, that she wanted nothing to do with me."

"Shea's dead."

Jack paused as he pulled out a bag of groceries.

"Dead?"

"KIA almost six months ago."

Jack's hand clenched on the paper bag. Thinking of Shea never ended well, but then your first love was always the hardest. She had ripped him to pieces and relished the pain she caused him.

"I don't want anything from that woman." Jack said gruffly slamming the truck door and heading towards the house. As he stepped up to the door the lawyer spoke up.

"Not even your daughter?"

"What?" Jack levelled his best glare on the man, he shouldn't have been surprised that it had not effect, this man worked for Shea after all.

Mr McKilston walked up and pulled out a file from his briefcase. Pinned to the front was a photo.

"Simaira Annoria Brennus O'Neill, born November 6th 1984."

Jack starred at the picture of the girl, it was one of those lucky shots caught mid action. The girl had almost platinum hair and dark gold eyes. She looked so just like her mother except for the eyes, regardless of the colour the look on her face was the same one Charlie used to get right before he got up to something.

"The file has all the relevant paperwork, I'm sure due to the nature of your work you will need to have everything verified. I can also arrange for a DNA sample if you wish a paternity test. You should also be aware that the girl takes after her mother's… idiosyncrasies."

"Why are you telling me this? Shea obviously didn't want me to know."

"There is a provision in the Will that states you are to be told if anything was to happen to her." He paused considering his next words carefully.

"Shea married six years ago."

Jack took notice of the man's discomfort at mentioning the husband.

"He doesn't want her does he?"

"No. She is currently with living with his father. There is a letter enclosed from him advising you of the situation. My number is also included. You can call me if you have any questions."

He nodded and walked back to his car. Jack just stood at his door in shock looking at the photo. It wasn't until the lawyer started his car that Jack snapped out of it and walked inside. He dumped the groceries on the kitchen bench and grabbed a beer before sitting down at the table and opening the file. There was a lot of reading to do.

Simaira groaned as the phone rang. Who in the hades would be ringing at 3am in the morning. She hated that all the phones in the house rang. It was then that she realised she had fallen asleep over her homework again. With a groan she stretched out as she heard Richard pick up the phone.

She rolled off the chair and made her way to the kitchen starting the kettle when she didn't hear him hang up straight away. She starred out the kitchen window until it had boiled before making a cup of tea and carrying it up the stairs to the office.

She knocked quietly and tip toed in yawning quietly as she put the tea in front of her step-grandfather. He motioned for her to sit as he listened to what was being said. She curled herself up into a ball on one of the comfy arm chairs and blinked tiredly at him, her head on her knees.

"I understand that perfectly Colonel, but as I explained in the letter the situation is far from ideal at this end either, there are some hard decisions to be made. It is the best arrangement for everyone I think." He nodded and gave affirmative responses at the appropriate points.

"Do you want to speak to her?"

Simaira perked up at that and gave Richard a confused look. He put his hand over the mouth piece.

"Do you want to speak to your father?" he asked as if it was an everyday occurrence. Simaira just stared at him.

"Yes or no child?" he asked again irritated. Simaira nodded, Richard passed her the phone.

Simaira went to say hello but all that emerged was a squeak. Blushing to her toes she cleared her throat and tried again.

"Hello."

"Hey… so um I… aahhhh." The voice on the other side of the phone stuttered.

"Brian found you then?" Simaira asked fiddling with the hem of her pyjama pants.

"Yeah he did, this afternoon."

"oh." Simaira felt her heart drop, it couldn't be good if he was calling already. A decision made that quickly was probably not in her favour.

"Yeah so I was wondering if you'd like to spend the summer in the states?." For the second time in five minutes Simaira's brain blanked.

"Come again?"

"Look I don't know what your grandfather has said to you but we were thinking you could spend summer, and other holidays here with me and continue at your boarding school during the year."

"Oh…" Simaira has kind of been hoping she could get out of boarding school.

"So?"

"Yeah, yeah that sounds good."

"Right so I'll organise the rest with your grandfather and um see you soon."

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Go get some sleep."

"Well I would be sleeping if someone hadn't rung at 3am in the morning."

"Yeah forgot about that. Sorry. Goodnight.

"Night."

Simaira handed the phone back and Richard motioned her out of the room and back to bed. She went without another word knowing not to bother arguing with him. She went upstairs and tidied her desk before grabbing her blanket and curling up on the window seat to watch the rain. It would be nice to have a summer without rain she thought as she slowly fell asleep imagining what her father was going to be like.

"I assume you know of Shea's idiosyncrasies?" Richard asked carefully.

"Yes I know what Shea was. Brian also said that she took after Shea."

"She is far more than her mother was, but many refuse to see it as she is also your daughter."

"I see,"

"Do you really? This is the reason she must continue at her school. To have her full time in the states would be too dangerous, especially given your occupation."

"I understand that," Jack's voice turned hard, "I also understand that there is no one there who wants anything to do with her."

"It is not like that."

"Then what is it like Richard? Her step-father is trying to contest the will to get his paws on as much as possible, her mother's cousins want nothing to do with her and neither do you?"

"You forget Colonel that I am he only one who would take her in, I am not in a position to offer her a suitable home, I am travelling most of the year."

"Look I'm not complaining I'd have her full time in a heartbeat my job be damned. She's my daughter for god's sake."

"Which is why I pushed Brian to find you, the bloody idiot wanted to give up after a few weeks. He was looking for you in the UK of all places. Seems he got the name mixed up or some such."

"Idiot."

"He is very good at what he does Colonel. On another topic we need to discuss how much money you think you need from the trust for her upkeep?"

"What!"

"Well I assume you will be requiring a stipend of some sort to help set up for her arrival and help with expenses, there is money set aside in her trusts for such things."

"That won't be necessary."

"Come now Colonel I know you are not after the money, but she does eat quite a bit and as you said you will need to get a room set up for her."

"Look why don't you figure out something suitable and have it paid into an account under her name, that way she can have spending money and if necessary we can access it for whatever is needed. I am not without money of my own."

"Very well then, but if you need anything you have Brian's number, his firm also handles the finances. Now when do you want her?"

Jack was nervous, he stood impatiently shifting from one foot to another as he watched people exit the flight from London. His phone rang and he put down the big pink sign Cassie had insisted on making for him to dig it out his pocket.

"O'Neill."

"Hey Jack is she there yet?"

"They are exiting the plane now."

"Don't worry Jack, you'll do fine, by the sound of it she grew up around politicians and money, you can't do anymore damage than that."

Jack smiled.

"Good bye Daniel." He hung up and was suddenly confronted by a platinum haired girl. _God_, Jack thought, _She's taller than I thought._ Simaira was at fifteen, already nearly five foot seven and was still growing. She was easily going to be six foot by the time she hit eighteen.

She smiled as he looked her up and down, taking in the faded well used jeans and red tank top, he was half expecting her to show up in designer clothes.

She also gave him the once over smirking at the pink and glittery sign. He looked down at it and felt himself blush.

"Cassie made it. She insisted."

"I see." Jack just starred at her, the photo hadn't done her justice, she was in so many ways the spitting image if her mother, it was slightly unnerving, especially when she raised an eyebrow at him and cleared her throat.

"Suppose we had better get your bags huh?"

"Would probably be a good idea." They remained quiet, Jack not sure what to say other than ask how her flight was. This continued in the car, with Simaira starring out the window humming to herself as the world went by.

Jack pulled into the shop centre near his home and turned the car off.

"If you're not too tired I thought we would get some shopping out the way now."

"Sure what sort of shopping?"

"Well you need to pick out a bed and stuff, the one I have really isn't good enough for more than a night at a time. Thought I'd let you pick the furniture out yourself since it is going to be your room."

"Oh, really?" Simaira seemed surprised by this.

"Yeah, what you've never picked out your bedroom before?"

"Nope." Realising he was serious Simaira grabbed her bag and jumped out of the cab waiting for Jack to follow.

"You have to be the only teenager I know that is excited to pick out furniture."

"Yes but it is still shopping."

Jack shook his head as they made their way into the big shopping complex. Jack was thinking it was going to be painful but Simaira knew what she liked, it took her less than ten minutes to find a frame she liked, it was however a single.

"Don't you want a bigger bed?"

"I can have a bigger bed? How big is my bedroom?"

"Big enough for a queen." He suddenly found himself with an arm full of teenager.

"I need to breathe," he groaned and she quickly let go of him, looking sheepish.

"Sorry." Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He was worried at what her life had been if this of all things made her excited.

"I just want to know why you are so excited by a queen sizes bed?"

"I spend most of the year in an all girl's catholic boarding school, a room of my own is worthy of celebration."

"Oh well then you will love the bathroom then." She smiled up at him as one of the sales people came over and they organised the purchase. They picked out some draws and bed coverings and Simaira had fun picking the mattress. They arranged for delivery the next day. Jack then promptly decided they needed icecream and dragged Simaira over the the cold rock that had just opened.

"Go nuts." She gave him a sly look.

"You are aware of just how much I can eat right, might want to give me a limit."

"Well I think a whole pint is a bit excessive."

They made their selections and sat down to eat, Jack eyed off the massive concoction Simaira had in front of her. She lifted he spoon with a big grin.

"I'm going to regret this later."

"Why."

"There is a reason you never saw ama eat chocolate."

"Ama?"

"Mum."

"Ahh, so any idea what…"

"Jack!" a blonde woman yelled getting his attention and walking over.

"Sarah?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting Home

I don't own anything yadda yadda because if I did they wouold have a whole lot more fun and be really tired... there would probably be therapy involved.

Hey guys, this is just a short one. Many of the chapters may be a bit short I tend do a lot of time gaps, whether it be a few hours or months. I tend to break my chapters up at these points so some chapters are going to short. This story is going to be large so bare with me please, much of the beginning is Mai fitting in I swear there will be action and things blowing up later on... lots of it. Also if you are trying to place this is the cannon time line she arrives just after episode one of season four, right after the replicators on Thor's ship. I figured Hammond would give them some time off after that FUBAR mission.

Simaira watched as the woman walked up and gave Jack a hug before they started talking. She watched as she started eating her ice cream.

"This isn't Cassandra is it?"

"No Sarah she isn't, um."

Simaira stood up and offered her hand.

"Simaira."

"Sarah," she shook the girl's hand, "So what are you doing here with Jack?"

"I'm his daughter." The woman's face lost its smile and she turned on Jack.

"Daughter?"

"Look Sarah can we talk about this later, Simaira just got in today…"

"How old is she." Sarah hissed.

"Fifteen," Simaira offered, "Not that it is any business of yours."

"Considering I was his wife I think it makes it my business."

"I know who you are Sarah. I also know for a fact that you were not together when I was conceived and are most definitely not together now so this make me and anything regarding to me none of your business. I'm sorry that you got divorced, I'm sorry that you lost your son but I will not stand here and allow you to make a scene, or attempt to make my father feel guilty for the fact that I exist." Sarah was taken aback by being spoken to so firmly by a teenager. Her expression turned even harder.

"Now you listen to me you little…"

"Sarah!" Jack growled.

Simaira picked up her bag and her ice cream.

"If you will excuse us, Dad I'm felling quite tired mind if we go home now?"

"Sure." Jack stood up and nodded to Sarah.

"You have my number," he said walking past the gobsmacked woman. Simaira knew it wasn't over and could still feel the woman seething all the way out of the shopping centre. Once they were in the car Jack turned to her.

"What they hell was that?"

"She was going to cause a scene and I personally wasn't in the mood and I doubt you were either."

"I seriously doubt that,"

"I could feel it." Jack paused reaching for the ignition.

"Pardon."

Simaira sighed, she really didn't want to have this conversation now, she was tired and her brain hurt from the many minds on the plane and then the shopping centre.

"You know I take after ama yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well among those things I'm an empathy."

"But your mum needed physical contact to get anything."

"Mostly true yes, but one of my animaes is the Gryphon so my empathy rating is off the chart."

"Gryphon, really?" The look on his face was a mix between impressed and terrified.

"Yep."

"Huh." He then started the truck and pulled out of the car park.

"So that explains the gloves then." Simaira smiled.

"Yeah, I have quite the collection."

"So… I know it is rude to ask but animae's?"

"I have four guardian animaes and a shifter's animae."

"Ok." Jack was obviously waiting for an explanation. Mai rolled her eyes and sighed again starring out the window as they drove home.

"My shifter's form is the snow leopard. Abba was so happy when I came out my room that morning. He wasn't so impressed three days later when I still hadn't taken humanoid form again." Simaira's smile turned sad, she missed her grandfather terribly. He was the only one in her family who didn't make her feel like a freak, even her mother had looked down on her, jealous of having a daughter with more power than her. She had been loved, but spent her life trying to be something she wasn't.

"I can imagine, so I need to buy you a really big scratching post then." Simaira swatted him on the arm and glared. He just laughed.

"I am also a guardian, but all four of my animae's are of legendary status."

Jack's brow furrowed.

"Those are pretty rare aren't they? I mean most guardians only have one animae let alone ones of legendary status."

"True. The Gryphon, like I said makes me empathic, the beak is a little annoying though. The phoenix gives me pyro kinetics, the siren the ability to 'influence' other's most powerful through my voice also gives me a great singing voice and affinity for music."

"Remind me not to piss you off." Jack grinned at her and tapped the steering wheel waiting for her to continue.

"and…"

"The dragon, well two forms of it, one is similar to a water wyrm the other is the standard sort of celtic style dragon."

Jack thought for a moment.

"So how does the fire breathing work?"

"I don't actually breathe fire it is more like an acid that happens to be highly flammable depending on how I expel it. It's kind of like a venom sometimes, also means I can teleport… well kind of."

"Dare I ask?"

"Well I can teleport myself."

"But not other things?"

"Well inorganics yes, we had a dog once," Jack cringed not sure he wanted to know how the story ended.

"I know he arrived safely… I just don't know where."

Jack laughed again as they pulled into the drive.

"Home sweet home."

The house was somewhat as she expected it to be. But in some ways not. She had seen the homes of her mother's bachelor team mates this was not quite like that. It was homey, the lounge had a large flat screen tv but the couches looked comfortable. There were photos on the mantelpiece above the fire and pictures on the walls. It wasn't cluttered but didn't feel cold like some of the bachelor pads she had seen.

The kitchen was clean and homey, and the oven and stove looked relatively new. And thanks to the goddess there was a dish washer, Simaira hated washing dishes, it's why she cooked most of the time. She was shown up the stairs leading from the kitchen/dining to her room which to her surprise really was big enough for the large wooden door frame she had picked out. There was also a large wardrobe against the wall which would easily hold her clothes, not that she had brought that many. There was even a desk under the large window.

She did notice the blind that has been recently installed behind the curtains and raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't done the rest of the house yet but I figured if we closed them then you could walk around as yourself without having to worry about anyone seeing."

"You don't have to do that," she said, oddly touched by the gesture, he was taking the fact she wasn't human very well and as of yet hadn't made her feel like a freak.

"I know. Although I think I may have to invest in some fire extinguishers."

She turned to look at him to find an amused expression on his face. She poked her tongue at him as she opened her violin case making sure it had survived the trip. A quick inspection proved that it was unscathed, she then checked the fiddle Tank had made for her.

"What the hell is that?"

"What?"

"Poke out your tongue again." Simaira blushed, she had forgotten to take out the tongue stud.

"Umm, it's a tongue stud."

"And why do you have a tongue stud?"

"It has a tracker in it. They rarely check for tongue jewlery when searching for transmitters."

"Why the hell do you need a tracker?"

"Just in case, there are organisations that like to grab shifters and kyn children."

Jack nodded understandingly and dropped it, much to her relief. He then showed her the bathroom and she nearly purred at the size of the bath, a large wrought iron monstrosity that was well and truly large enough, she could almost swim in it. He showed her the laundry, which was down in the small basement. The yard outside was large and well maintained, the fence backed onto a reserve of some kind and Simaira scented the air, the reserve was full of wild life and the cat in her was ready and raring to hunt.

She cleared her throat, embarrassed when she realised she had zoned. Jack was watching her carefully.

"Happen often?"

"Not usually."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Richard didn't let me hunt, or even be myself in the house, it has been a while."

"Just as long as you don't go bringing blood into the house or getting caught, I think people might notice a snow leopard."

"What makes you think anyone would see me." She gave him a cheeky grin as they turned and walked back inside.

"Besides it isn't hunting season."

"Hunting laws only apply to weapons, I'm hardly going to use a gun." Jack flinched at the idea of her using a gun. She gently reached out and caught a brief wave of panic. She mentally kicked herself. _Good one Mai give him the image of you with a gun in your hand. Idiot._

"We need to talk about that."

Jack ran his hand though his hair and went to the fridge grabbing a beer. Mai sighed and reached around him for a coke. Jack sat down at the table and waited for her to settle herself.

"Look I have several guns in the house, they mostly remain in the safe. I do keep one in my room in case of emergencies…"

Simaira raised her hand.

"I know how to use guns."

"You do?"

"Yeah ama and the boys started teaching me when I was about eight. I have used most hand guns as well as higher calibre and automatic's. I know how to clean, assemble and field strip most of those that I have used."

Jack's shoulders sagged in relief.

"I still don't want you touching them."

"Yes, sir." Simaira agreed quickly, normally she would argue that she knew what she was doing but given what happened with Charlie she wasn't going to push it. She expected that Jack was going to be overly protective at times but for the moment she had no problem with it. It was a nice change.

"You know don't you?" he asked in a quiet voice.

She nodded and fiddled with her can. He just nodded and took another swig of his beer.

"So, how's school?" Mai rolled her eyes before she started regaling him with the joys of living at and attending one of Britain's most prestigious boarding schools.


	3. Ch 3 Leopards, Jaffa and Mother oh my!

Jack woke the next morning with a start going straight for his gun as he heard something drop in the kitchen. He was up and by his door when he heard the familiar Australian/British accent swearing. He smirked, she certainly had her mother's mouth. He put the gun away wandered into the bathroom doing what needed to be done before wandering into the kitchen to be met by the smell of fresh coffee, bacon and what he thought were hash-browns. He didn't remember having any of those in the house.

"How do you want your eggs?" Mai asked from the sink, not looking behind her.

"I'm not going to be able to sneak up on you am I?"

"Nope," he walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"However you want to do them is fine," he noticed that the oven was going as well, peaking down to look in it he saw two loaves of bread and what look like cinnamon scrolls.

"How long have you been up it's only 0630."

"I don't sleep much sometimes I think it was 4am."

"How did I not hear you?"

She shrugged shooing him out of the kitchen. He leant over the bench and poured himself a coffee. The potato peels in the bin proved that she had even made the hash browns from scrap.

"My food bill is going to go through the roof isn't it?" Simaira smiled as she expertly cracked a few eggs in another pan with butter and then grabbed a dish cloth. She pulled the scrolls from the oven and eyed the bread critically before closing the door again. Jack sipped his coffee as he watched her dish up humming to herself. About five minutes later he had a plate full of bacon eggs and hash browns. He was about to ask about toast when she pulled the bread from the oven and started carving it up hot.

She winked at him before holding up a slice of bread and blowing on it. Jack blinked as he watched the fresh bread crisp up to a perfect golden brown. He poked at the bread when she put it on his plate and did her own two slices.

"There is a thing called a toaster you know."

"Yeah but you never know what you're going to get, and you never put fresh bread from the oven bread in a toaster."

She starred him down until he took a bite, it was perfect light and fluffy on the inside and crispy on the outside. He happily kept chewing as Simaira placed two more plates on the bench and toasted more bread.

"Umm, there is only two of us."

"Daniel rang around half an hour ago so I invited him to breakfast, he said someone named Teal'c would be coming as well."

Jack chocked on his mouthful.

"What? How did I not hear the phone?"

She shrugged again, smiling sweetly and kept plating up, before he could say anything more there was a knock at the door.

"You want to get that?" she asked taking the plates to the table. Jack grumbled as he got up and answered the door, crossing his arms and blocking the door as Daniel went to walk in.

"Just invited yourself over for breakfast huh Danny?"

"Actually your _daughter_ invited me."

"It's strange that you're up so early, or did you do an all-nighter again?"

"Indeed he did O'Neill," Teal'c rumbled looking down at the other man.

"I slept ok, but I had an idea when I woke up at about 3am and just had to check it." Daniel then narrowed his gaze at Jack.

"Although I do wonder why you were still in bed at 5 when your teenage daughter was awake, starting to feel your age Jack." He swatted Daniel on the back of the head as he stepped aside.

"You're hilarious." He nodded at Teal'c as he walked in heading straight for the smell of food. Daniel's eyes lit up and sat straight down at his plate reaching for the coffee pot that was now in the table. Teal'c walked into the kitchen and watched for a moment as Mai rinsed a few things and put them in the dishwasher.

"Do you require assistance Simaira O'Neill?"

"It's Mai and …" she paused and her eyes widened, unconsciously taking a sniff of the air. The two of them starred at each other for a moment before Jack walked in breaking the spell. Mai looked down and grabbed her plate as Teal'c walked out. Jack touched her arm as she went passed.

"Everything alright?" he whispered. She met his eyes with a cold stare.

"I think there is something you neglected to tell me or did you think I would not notice what he was?" she hissed. Jack had nothing to say and she shook him off and plastered on a smile as Daniel paused mid bite before standing up and holding out his hand.

"Nice to see your enjoying my cooking Dr Jackson."

"Daniel please." She smiled as she sat and picked up knife and fork. Jack watched her for a moment before sitting down.

"Well eat up before it goes cold."

"That wouldn't happen to be cinnamon scrolls I smell would it?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"I don't know it might be." Daniel's eyes lit up. Mai pointed her fork at him.

"Only after you eat your breakfast," She mock scowled at him before diving into her own food.

Daniel smiled reaching for the butter.

"Everything ok T?" Jack asked as Teal'c examined his eggs.

"I am unsure what this is O'Neill,"

"They're eggs."

"I was unaware eggs looked like that, they are not served like this in the commissary."

"Like what." Simaira asked.

Jack coughed trying to stop himself from laughing.

"They wobble."

"They're ok, give them a try."

Teal'c poked them with his fork before pushing them to the side of his plate. Simaira sighed dropped her fork reaching out and grabbing his plate. The look on Teal'c's face was thunderous and she met it equally.

"Do you want scrambled eggs or not?" His expression changed and he nodded.

"Well come on then I'll show you how it's done." Teal'c rose and followed her into the kitchen. She peeked around at the table to see Jack and Daniel talking about something as switched on the radio. She motioned her head to the hall and walked around the corner.

Her gaze turned icy as she rounded on him her human eyes shifting to the shifting colours of the dragon.

"I'm going to ask you some questions and by the goddess I better like the answers," she hissed. Teal'c's stance tensed but he waited for her to speak.

"Does my father know what you are?"

"O'Neill is well aware that I am Jaffa. Does he know what you _are_?"

"Of course he does I'm his daughter. How did you get here, last I checked there were no Jaffa on this planet anymore."

"That is classified." Simaira growled lightly glancing over his shoulder to check they were still alone.

"Which Goauld do you serve?"

"I no longer serve a false god," Simaira raised an eyebrow. She read him over carefully finding no sign of falsehood.

"Good for you. Howeverif you ever do anything to betray him I will make you wish you were dead, do you understand me?"

"Indeed."

"Alright then, let's make some eggs." He titled his head and followed her to the kitchen where she then proceeded to show him how to make the best scrambled eggs ever made on the continent.

After breakfast the furniture arrived and Teal'c offered to stay and help while Jack told Daniel to go home and get some sleep. Daniel grumbled about the mothering but left with little fuss thanking Simaira for the wonderful meal. Once the bed was together and everything was in its place Teal'c sat on her bed as she started unpacking her bags.

"Go on you know you want to,"

Teal'c looked at her curiously.

"You have questions, go ahead and ask."

"I was curious as to the reason you brought a stuffed animal with you, it was my understanding that they were for small children." Teal'c picked up the stuffed leopard that had seen a few to many washes. Simaira found herself blushing.

"My grandfather got it for me after I first shifted. It is my shifter's form."

"I see, you are a shifter?" Simaira was about to explain when Jack made a chocking noise from the door.

"What the hell! How?"

"Teal'c and I already had a talk. I don't know what you do in that mountain of yours but I am satisfied he isn't a threat… for now," she smiled at the Jaffa before turning to put away the last of her clothing.

"You're not even here a full day and one of my team already knows what you are. Great way to keep a secret Mai," Jack sat heavily on the bed next to Teal'c reaching out and taking the stuffed toy.

"I knew she was not human the moment I saw her O'Neill. I was not going to say anything at first but I too am satisfied she is not a threat. She would not have threatened harm upon me if she meant you harm."

"You threatened him?" Jack asked incredulously, the look on his face hilarious.

"Well I'm fairly sure Teal'c and I are evenly matched in strength but worse come to worse I could just shift into one of my animae's and eat him."

"My life is not normal," Jack groaned shaking his head. Mai stepped up to him and patted his cheek.

"There there," she said, then took the toy from his hands and placed it on top of the chest of draws. Next she opened the box she had brought with and started pulling out the pieces of her embroidery frame. She checked each piece to make sure it wasn't damaged before sitting down and starting to put it together.

"I was wondering what was in that box. What is it?"

"Any embroidery frame, I have a ring but I prefer to use this."

"Geez, you cook, you sew, you play violin, know your weapons and you're a straight A student, is there anything you don't know?"

"Synchronised swimming completely eludes me," she answered with a perfectly straight face. Jack just shook his head. Teal'c almost smiled. He then rose and looked into her violin case that was still open on the desk. He didn't touch it, but he seemed entranced. Mai picked it up and ran her fingers over the strings double checking everything was intact and did the same for the bow. She sat down and ran through the notes adjusting when necessary, once it was in tune she began to play.

Teal'c was entranced as he watched her play, she moved from one piece to another, some sections of Brahms and Tchaikovsky before playing some bits that were her own. When she played the last note she looked up to see the two men watching her intently. She blushed as she carefully place the violin back in its case.

"Wow." Jack said.

"That was indeed incredible, thank you," Teal'c bowed to her before gesturing to the fiddle.

"This is the same?"

"Not quite, although it is played in a similar way, that one is a fiddle and you generally play a different style of music on it. One of ama's team mates made it for me."

"Gregory?" Jack asked.

"Tank actually."

"Tank? How did old ham hands manage to make something like that?"

Simaira smiled as she took it out and held it up for inspection, Tank had gotten his sister to add some fine engraving to the sides, the celtic design seemed to be unending. She ran her fingers over it lightly.

"I got it for my thirteenth birthday, he said he was sick of hearing all the classical music I played on the violin and insisted I need to liven up a bit." Jack smiled.

"How is Tank doing anyway, found his mate yet?"

"He was with ama when she died." Mai turned her back and fiddles with the case as she packed the fiddle away.

"Geez sorry, he was a good man."

"Even if he always smelt like wet dog." Simaira offered with a smile. Teal'c just looked confused as father and daughter chuckled.

Three days later Mai had met, and cooked for, Carter, General Hammond, Dr, Fraiser and her daughter Cassandra. Cassie was a nice girl but something about her wasn't quite right. Given it was probably classified Mai kept her mouth shut. She had set herself up on a corner of the couch with her embroidery and an end of the kitchen table with her computer. She has also started cleaning the house until Jack had growled at her to sit down already. She knew she would finish it when he went to work next.

Mai had never had this much time to just sit around before. Even with her summer reading and studies she had so much free time. Usually she would have had training, chores and any other lessons her mother thought she needed. When not doing that she would be off meeting other clans or shifter families to learn what she could of them. For someone who didn't want anyone to know what her daughter was capable of, her mother had made sure that she would be prepared to rule.

Mai had had a few phone calls from the leaders of other clans offering their commiserations, now they were waiting for her to grow up. It was highly unusual for a child to become leader before twenty five but Richard had mentioned that there were some talks of her taking the lead of her clan at eighteen. There was a lot of money and power tied up in the Brennus clan and it wasn't a good idea for the line of succession to be open for too long. It was just another responsibility that was being forced upon her. The joys of being the only girl born of the leading family.

She was contemplating cooking something when her phone rang.

"Simaira O'Neill,"

"Hello Simaira."

"Richard, what can I do for you?"

"Brian was telling me that one of the Brennus companies is invited to a fundraiser close to where you are. We decided it would be good for the company for you to appear in public. The press should be aware of who you are even if they only ever see you at these things." Simaira sighed she really didn't want to make nice.

"What is the charity?"

"Habitat for Humanity." Could be worse, she thought.

"In Colorado Springs?"

"Yeah I know, but they are having one down there and your company has been invited to send a representative. Brian will email you the details."

"Look I'm…" Richard had already hung up.

"Nice to speak to you to." She said to her phone.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah I have to go to a charity event, Brian is sending me the details."

"And why do you sound like you are going to a funeral?"

"Because before I was just making nice to make everyone else look good, this time I'm going as the future heard of the corporation." Jack paused in what he was doing.

"What?"

"You know there is a lot of money tied up under the Brennus name yeah?"

"Well yeah but…"

"Well thanks to a lovely prenub that my step father had to sign everything comes to me. Although the prick is still trying to get his hands on some of the assets. I am also the head of the clan now, although unofficially which means the entire corporation and assets that go along with it and the clan falls under my durastriction."

"You're a teenager."

"I still have responsibilities'."

Jack sat down at the table next to her and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What do you want to do?" Mai just blinked at him and then furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well after school, what do you want to do? Do you want to go to College? Do a year in the peace core? Join the military like your mum? Surely you have some idea what you want to do with your life."

Mai had never given it much thought. She was the daughter of the Brennus clan, it was her duty to serve, however it was needed.

"I will serve my clan, if that means joining the military like ama then that is what I will do. If it means doing commerce then I will do that, there is no question of what I want."

"You've never thought of what you would do other than that?"

"No, I go to the proper school. I have completed the training necessary of me and prepare for the day I will be the Iganu of the clan."

"No dreams?"

Mai gave a frustrated noise and flattened her hands on the table. This was starting to get annoying, she didn't know what he wanted from her, there didn't appear to be a right answer.

"Come on you've never once thought of what you would do without those responsibilities'?"

"It would be a waste of time."

"Oh come on there…" Mai smacked her hands on the table and stood up.

"I said NO!" she shouted before walking off, going up the stairs to her room and slamming the door. She started pacing around the room.

_What does he want from me_, she thought balling her hands into fists and growling a little. There was no point in having such thoughts, from the moment she was born her place in the world was fixed. She was to do as she was told and make the family look good. She was to prepare for the day when she would lead. She was also to hide what she was truly capable of until such a time as it was necessary for the safety of the clan to reveal it. She clenched her teeth and made a sound of frustration before flopping on her bed.

Jack left her alone for a whole five minutes before there was a soft knock on the door.

"Mai?" she didn't respond, she knew he was going to come in anyway. Jack opened the door and peeked around it. She could tell he was unsure if he was going to be attacked or something similar. This irritated her even more, why did he have to keep asking her these questions, it was making her head hurt.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not." She grumbled into her pillow.

Jack sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Your right I'm not sorry I asked, I am sorry I pushed. I just don't get it. I understand wanting to do your duty to your people and clan. Wanting to protect, but haven't you ever wanted something for yourself?" Mai flipped over and glared at him.

"I have my music, my sewing and my garden, what else could I want?"

"So you're fine with that?" he asked not believing her.

"I am a Guardian," she said slowly as if talking to a child, "It is a part of who we are, all guardians feel the need to protect and serve, whether it is small scale or larger. It is why we are all registered and tested. It is as if nature built us to protect others."

"So that is what you want?"

"That is what I will do. There is no want to it."

"So what do you want?"

Mai groaned.

"I'm not saying this right."

"No I get it, your hard wired to protect and serve, but _how _do you want to protect and serve?" Mai huffed and thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure yet, depends on circumstances I suppose."

"Doctor, politician, military?"

"My powers would be appropriate for the military, that is what I assumed I would do."

"What about college?"

"At some point yeah. I like learning."

"See that wasn't so hard was it?"

Mai glared at him. He leant over and kissed her on the forehead before getting up and leaving her be. Another thing she was getting used to, her mother hadn't been physically demonstrative at all, while Jack seemed to always find excuses to give her a hug or a kiss, sometimes just a pat on the back or ruffle her hair, the last being highly annoying.

She still didn't know how to take him and she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. She sat up and pulled off her t-shirt letting her wings stretch out. She always thought better with them out, a fact her friend Brandon used to make fun of her for, he said it was the people's version of the 'thinker'.

She heard a car pull into the drive and pulled the wings back in so fast she swear she had feather burn. She threw her top back on and stuck her head out of her door listening. Whoever it was had their own key because they let themselves right in, she heard them drop a bag before walking further into the house.

"Jonathan!" a very much Irish woman's voice boomed through the house. Jack's bedroom door swung open and he looked over her.

"Shit." He whispered.

"Jonathan Charles O'Neill get in here!"

"Who is it?" Mai mouthed curious as to who could make him look so nervous.

"My mother," he whispered. Mai's eyes widened before she drew her head back into her room and went straight for her wardrobe. She was not meeting her grandmother in a stained t-shirt and ripped jeans. She felt a moment of amusement come from her father as he realised what she was doing before he went downstairs.

"Hold your horses Ma I'm coming no need to shout they'll hear you at the base." Mai smiled before grabbing two shirts and trying to figure out which one to wear. She whined before throwing them on her bed and grabbing her red sun dress, she then grabbed her brush and started pulling through her hair wincing as she went. She jumped when Jack opened her door and smirked at the change of clothes. She hadn't heard him come back up.

"You decent?"

"Do you knock?" Jack just smiled before closing the door again and knocking. Mai grumbled in Sumerian under her breath walking to the door and glaring at him as she opened it. She walked passed him and down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she was suddenly enveloped in a hug. She stiffened slightly and waited for the older woman to pull back, she held Simaira out by the arms and had a look at her.

"Let's get a look at you a chailín mo chroí (my darling girl)," Mai smiled a little and let herself be inspected.

"Good morning seanmháthair (grandmother)" The older woman's smile widened even more if it was at all possible.

"You speak Irish?"

"Sea seanmháthair."

"Jonathan you must get lessons, it is about time you learnt."

"When was the last time you spoke to any of us in Irish Ma?"

She leant in conspiratorially to Mai.

"He understands what he wants to understand," she whispered causing Mai to smile again.

"So come talk to me a chailín mo chroí, I want to know everything about my only granddaughter."

"um," Mai cast a pleading look over her shoulder as her grandmother dragged her towards the lounge room. Jack just smiled and headed to the kitchen.

"Be a dear and make us some tea Jonathan,"

"Yes Ma."

Moira O'Neill was a formidable woman, her steel grey hair tied back in a messy bun. Her deep brown eyes, while kind held shrewdness and steel that told you she was not to be messed with. A trait that would have been necessary when dealing with four boys, especially if they were all like Jack. If Mai remembered correctly her father was the second of four boys. Simaira had a feeling it was going to be hard to lie to this woman. She was also freaking out a little, she didn't know how to deal with the O'Neill's affectionate nature. Mai gave her best polite smile and prepared herself for the questioning.

About ten minutes later a man entered the house carrying a bag of groceries. He headed straight to the kitchen much to Jack's obvious amusement, he then rose and followed him in leaving the girls to talk, much to Mai's dismay.

"Feeding an army there Dad?"

"You know what your mother is like Jonathan, assumed that all you boys live off nothing in the cupboards, she gave me a grocery list for lunch."

"Well this is going to end badly."

"Why is that son?" Barry O'Neill asked trying to find space in the already full fridge.

"Simaira has claimed the kitchen, I don't see those two sharing it." He looked at his son over the fridge door.

"Another one hey?"

"Yep." The two men nodded in understanding and sympathy for each other before finishing putting away the groceries and making coffee and tea for Moira. When they walked into the room Mai's smile looked slightly strained. It doesn't relax when her grandfather leant over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop interrogating the poor girl Moira," he said amused taking a seat next to his wife on the large couch.

"I'm not interrogating her Barry, I'm finding out about her life. I've missed fifteen years." She said the last with a glare at her son, as if it was all his fault.

"Jonathan I assume you can get the weekend off from work?"

"I suppose so,"

"Good we are having a family gathering up at the cabins I expect the two of you to be there."

Jack squirmed in his seat.

"Ma…"

"Don't ma me Jonathan, You've missed every one of them for the last five or so years, it is time to see your family again. I will not allow the petty argument between you and Patrick to keep this young lady from meeting the rest of us. Besides you haven't even met your youngest nephew yet and Michael is shipping out next month."

"Shipping out?"

"He joined the Marines, but you'd know that if you kept in touch, seriously how hard is it to send an email, even I manage that."

Jack was about to continue arguing when Mai reached out and put a hand on his arm.

"We would be happy to come." She said pointedly looking at her father.

"Delightful. I do have to warn you that you and I will probably be the only girls there, David's wife doesn't do so well in the woods and usually takes the chance to go see her family and have a break from the boys."

"How many boys are we talking about?" Mai asked.

"Well starting with mine we have Patrick, your father, David and Michael. David and Candice have six boys, twelve year old twins Caleb and Gabriel, then the triplets, Alexander, Nicholas and Isaac who are eight and four year old Justin. Then there is your great uncle Finn, your grandfather's youngest brother who has one living son Seamus, his eldest Francice died in the army about eighteen years ago now, and Tiffany died as a child. Seamus has three boys, Matthew who is twenty two, Franklin is eighteen and Cory is about to turn seventeen."

Simaira blinked at her grandmother for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"Goddess that is a lot of boys."

"Yes it does get difficult to remember them all."

"She has us all trained, she just yells out boys and everyone stops what they are doing," Jack joked.

"So Patrick has no children?"

"Patrick is priest dear, he's not allowed."

"Oh." It suddenly made so much sense why he and her father had been fighting, probably the divorce. She thought for a moment.

"So what about Seamus's wife is she coming?"

Moira looked a little uncomfortable.

"We don't know who she is?"

"What?"

"Seamus worked in Belfast for six years, we barely heard anything from him, and when he came home he had three boys in tow, Cory wasn't even six months old yet. He won't say who the mother was and Matthew is the only one old enough to say anything and even he won't talk about her." Mai turned that over in her mind and the investigator in her wanted to do some digging, but she figured it was probably not a good idea. It was however not an uncommon occurrence that the unknown parent wasn't human.

Barry slapped the back of the couch.

"Ok enough gossip, Moira why don't you go make some lunch," Simaira was about to say something before he continued.

"And you young lady can come help me get a few things from the truck, I need a young back to help with the bench."

"Bench?" Jack asked.

"Your mother made me clean out the workshop, figured you could use the spare work bench for something rather than me throwing it out."

Mai smiled and stood to follow her grandfather out to his truck. He paused after opening the tray and looked at her carefully.

"Your father said your mum was Shea Brennus?"

"Yeah she was."

He leant on the truck and watched her for a moment, she met his gaze quietly waiting for him to continue.

"I knew a Brennus in WW2. Good man, good man, had a baby sister by the name of Shea. Worked pretty close with him and his lot in France."

Simaira swallowed, what was it with the two sides of her family?

"Huh, interesting."

"Does Jonathan know?"

"Know what?" she asked innocently, a small part hoping he didn't know.

"That you're a shifter?"

Mai glanced around quickly.

"Do you want to say that a louder I don't think they heard you on the moon," she hissed quietly.

"So you are then? Doesn't bother me none though your grandmother would probably have a heart attack if she found out, then ten minutes later be asking you for all the juicy details."

"A quarter anyway, ama's mother was kyn." Her grandfather just nodded and then wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I don't talk much so I am only going to say this once, you're my granddaughter I don't care if your human or not, just be careful and make sure you have your stories straight, your grandmother is little a blood hound when she thinks there is something to find out." He gave her a squeeze before letting go.

"Now be a good girl and do most of the heavy lifting for me, my back isn't what it used to be." Mai smiled and took the weight of the bench allowing her grandfather to steer it into the shed.


	4. Chapter 4 - Family, never grateful

This chapter kind of ran away from me a little bit. Some of this stuff was not meant o happen for a while yet but the plot bunnies get what the plot bunnies want. Hope you all like it, please please please review and tell me what I didn't do right, or even what you actually liked. Even flames will be accepted, I need to keep the muse warm and caffeinated.

Next chapter will hopefully be the weekend ;)

Mai sat at the dining table tapping her fingers as her grandmother cooked lunch. She knew it was stupid, but she didn't like someone in _her_ kitchen. Her grandparents were staying the night, taking her bed. She had already excused herself earlier and hidden or locked anything incriminating.

Moira O'Neill had spent most of the time trying to ferret information out of her. Sometimes it very much felt like an interrogation. Mai was trying very hard to make sure there were no inconsistencies'.

What she found most amusing was the way Jack and his father handled the older woman. Whenever she started pressing too hard on something that made Mai uncomfortable or she really wasn't allowed to answer one of the men would distract her with something, whether it be tea or Jack launching into an amusing story, usually about Daniel.

Mai had given her father a swift kick when he mentioned her violin. She was then required to perform. She didn't usually mind but she had really not been in the mood for a performance and that was what it felt like.

As the afternoon wore her grandmother had announced she was making dinner and that left Mai sitting at the table fidgeting. It was stupid, she had been in the house less than a week but she already saw it as her territory. Sometimes being an Alpha really screwed with her human side.

Her grandfather just kept smirking at her as if he knew what she was thinking, in turn making Jack suspicious. Well more nervous than anything else but she was trying really hard not to read anyone.

"Is there something the two of you want to tell me?" Jack asked handing his dad a beer.

"Whatever gives you that idea?"

"Well the fact you just asked me so sweetly just confirmed it."

"Well Jonathan I was just wondering where you stashed the scratching post. Or do you prefer bones?" he asked the last bit to Mai with an almost cheeky grin. At that moment Mai understood were Jack got it from.

Jack starred at his father for a moment before glaring at his daughter.

"Don't glare at me he already knew," she whispered making sure her grandmother was out of ear shot.

"How…"

"I served with her Uncle and his raggedy bunch."

"Really?"

"Yep he had a little sister named Shea, I put the rest together. Somehow I am not surprised you ended up mixed with that lot."

Jack just dropped his head to the table and groaned. "This is not my day," he muttered making Mai and his father laugh. They only laughed harder when Moira came in to ask what was so funny.

That was Tuesday, now Friday morning Mai and her father were packed up and halfway to the cabin. Jack had said he wanted to get there early so she could stretch her legs before anyone else arrived. The O'Neill family had three cabins in their stretch of woods. The largest was the original that Barry built, and then added on to when the kids were born. The other two were built when Jack and David had families of their own. Jack maintained that his was the better of the two. Something about David not knowing a nail form his thumb.

The funniest moment of the trip was right after Jack told her she wouldn't get any reception out here her phone started ringing. She just smirked at him as she answered, it was a phone conference between herself and four of her old friends. Jack just shook his head as they switched from language to language, each getting a chance to speak their own secondary tongues as well and Kyn and shifter dialect. Mai could tell he was surprised when she switched from Russian to Japanese. She managed to hang up just as they arrived at the cabin.

Mai groaned as she poured herself out of the truck and looked around. The cabin wasn't quite what she was expecting, it was made of logs yes but she could already see that it had several mode cons. It was well made with several large shuttered windows. The hot water looked to be solar and she sighed thanking the goddess for hot water, roughing it was one thing but do it without hot water was just not fun.

Next to the cabin and its several sheds was a small jetty that jutted out into a small lake. She took a deep breath and let the smells of the forest wash over her. There were wolves in the area, their scent everywhere, grey if she wasn't mistaken. A bobcat had found a meal to the north while a brown bear scavenged to the east, followed by her cub. She crinkled her nose when she caught the scent of a skunk.

"What?"

"Skunk."

"What in the cabin?"

"No about 650 metres to the south west."

"You can smell it form here?"

"Yeah imagine how I react when I get sprayed."

Jack laughed as he walked over and put his arm around her shoulder. Giving her a one armed hug.

"Well despite the skunk, it's pretty cool huh." Mai smiled at her father's excitement as she was dragged inside the cabin and shown around. There was a nice kitchen, small but it had everything you needed to make a good meal. The main area of the cabin was filled with three old, comfy looking couches, a large fireplace a TV in the corner. The coffee table looked like it was made from bits of firewood. There were two bedrooms and a small bathroom passed the couches. The second bedroom was obviously an add on, someone had been in and cleaned the place up, the single bed had been made up with a bedspread covered in aeroplanes. Jack cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that, um Frank would have just grabbed that from the cupboard."

Mai rubbed her cheek along her fathers before giving him a quick kiss.

"It's fine."

Jack nodded starring at the floor.

"This was Charlie's room." Jack turned quickly and moved straight to the kitchen. Mai had a feeling that this room hadn't been opened since her brother had died. She closed the door and followed her father to the other end of the cabin.

"I can sleep on the couch if you would prefer?"

"No that would be ridiculous."

"No it wouldn't." Mai wrapped her arms around her father from behind, just managing to get her chin on his shoulder.

"There is nothing ridiculous about preserving something of his."

Jack turned around and kissed her on top of the head.

"I know but it is silly to have you on the couch, use the room ok?"

"Sure."

"Good now if you want to get your fur on you have a couple of hours at least before the others show up. Go stretch your legs, just don't get shot."

Mai smirked as she started walking towards the doors overlooking the lake. She was hopping on one foot as she pulled off her shoes and socks.

"They'd have to see me first, let alone get me to stand still before they could shoot," she said pulling her top off and leaving it over the couch before wriggling out of her jeans and opening the door.

"Please tell me you don't need to get naked!" Jack shouted as she walked out. Mai turned around and gave him a look as she stood there in her underwear before giving another smirk as her features started to morph, fur sprouting along her back. She felt her spine elongate as her tail sprung forth slashing the air as she fell on all fours. He silver hair darkened in some parts and merged with the rest of her, moments later her nails turning into claws she stood on the deck in her leopard glory.

Jack blinked at her a few times before stepping closer. Mai sat on her haunches sniffing the air as he walked up and ran his hand along the back of neck. She arched into the hand chuffing as she tried get him to scratch the always itchy bit under her chin.

"I thought you were a snow leopard?" he asked. Mai had the form of a snow leopard, smaller body and longer tail, bushy tail. However she had forgotten to mention that she was a melanistic snow leopard, meaning she was perhaps more accurately called a 'black panther' she was mostly black with a few white patches. She rose and rubbed herself along her father's legs before bounding off into the tree line. Jack shook his head as he caught site of her rearing up and sinking her claws into one of the trees before loping off.

Jack was standing on the jetty enjoying the fresh air when he heard a pained roar and a child scream. He raced inside grabbing his gun before sprinting into the woods following the noises. He stopped at the edge of a clearing to see Mai, still in cat form tearing into a fully grown brown bear. He then noticed that his nephews Caleb, Gabriel were on one side throwing rocks, while Justin was on the other side of the fight curled into a ball next to a rock.

Jack shouted at the boys to stop and took aim at the bear. Before he could shoot however Mai had it by the throat and had brought it down. She held on as it thrashed until it finally went still from blood loss or suffocation he didn't know.

She stepped back and stood breathing heavily. She took a step towards Justin, obvious to Jack that she was going to check he was ok. She stopped when he curled tighter and hid his head.

"Uncle Jack shoot it!" Caleb yelled not understanding why his uncle just watched while a dangerous animal stood not three metres from his little brother.

"It's ok boys she won't hurt him." Jack said putting the gun down as his brothers ran into the clearing guns raised. Jack quickly stood between them and Mai holding up his hands.

"Wow! Its ok, don't shoot!" Everyone looked at each other obviously confused until Jack's dad Barry made his way into the clearing. He swore as he saw the dead bear and noticed Mai covered in blood.

At this point she had snuck closer to Justin and lay down on her stomach enough to touch the boy. She put her head down low and nudged him in the leg to get him to look at her. As far as Mai was concerned the secret was out and she really didn't want the boy to be scared of her. Also she didn't want to shift back to human just yet, she knew her father would freak if he saw the claw marks down her side. As it was they were mostly hidden by the fur as she felt them starting to close already.

She chuffed and nudged the boy again until he looked up at her. She rolled onto her stomach and nudged his knee with a paw trying to be a silly as possible. Justin laughed at her antics as did Barry. Her grandfather's laugh broke the standoff as David went to raise his gun again.

"She won't hurt him Dave. She saved the boys from the bear."

"You expect me to be fine with a wild cat being in biting of my son!"

"She's not exactly wild." Jack began.

"Put down the gun David," Barry barked as he stepped around the mess and crouched next to his grandchildren. He rubbed his hand through Mai's fur ignoring the blood as he rubbed behind her ears.

"You ok Justin?" The little boy nodded as he watched Mai, he hesitantly reached out and touched Mai's front paw before pulling his hand back. Mai got back to her feet and head butted him before licking him from chin to hair line making the youngest O'Neill giggle.

"Come on Mai switch out of the fur before you get shot." Mai whined looking nervously at her father. She suddenly realised she was going to get in a lot of trouble for this.

Barry took off his jacket and held it out in front of her.

"Come on girl we don't have all day." He said gruffly turning his head most likely expecting her to be naked.

With the cat equivalent of a sigh she shifted back into human form wincing as she kept her wings in and the scratches along her side reopened from the change. Barry winced when he them covering her up. She hoped her father wouldn't notice them before she got back to the cabin and showered.

Caleb and Gabriel ran passed the shocked adults to get a better look and watched with interest, the last of her change as her eyes became human. Gabriel bundled Justin up and checked him over while Caleb was practically vibrating with questions. Mai smiled sheepishly around her grandfather at Jack who, now that the shock had worn off, wore a stormy expression.

She swore under her breath and was about to walk over to him when Barry wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you ok baby girl?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Bullshit, let's get you to the cabin and get those scratches looked at. Justin you ok?"

The little boy nodded as he stood and smashed into Mai's legs hugging her. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around him, muttering its ok softly into his hair.

"What the hell is going on here!" David yelled finally moving over and then ripping Justin out her arms. Mai tried not to look hurt as she stood back up.

"David, meet Simaira my daughter."

"That _thing_ is your daughter!" he screamed at Jack.

Mai felt tears gathering at the statement. She was scratched up and bruised, she had lost a decent amount of blood and was suddenly being attacked by her family. She had already been nervous about meeting them and now she had ruined everything. She dropped the jacket and bolted towards Jack's cabin ignoring Jack's calls behind her.

She heard her father behind her but made it to the cabin well before he did. She ran straight to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She leant against the sink and looked at herself in the mirror as she started to cry. She couldn't do this, it was stupid to think she could live in the human world. She had ruined everything there was no way the council would allow her to stay, she was going to end up in a group home and be indebted to the council for her care.

All that ran through her head was that she ruined everything and wasn't good enough. She slid to the floor, back against the vanity as she curled up and started rocking, the tears getting worse. She didn't even notice when Jack started knocking on the door. All she could hear was her mother's voice in her head tell her head telling her she wasn't good enough. That she was more trouble than she was worth. She had often heard her mother thinking that the only reason she put up with her was because she was her daughter.

These thoughts mixed with instructors who were jealous of her power and students who had attacked her over the years, dozens of different voices telling her she worthless, more trouble than she was worth.

There was a buzzing sound as the lights flickered on and off, as she cried harder the mirror on the wall started to shake, she didn't notice when her wings formed one getting stuck behind her against the vanity as the other curled around her.

Another voice joined Jack's before the door was kicked open. Jack swore as he got a look at her crouching down in front of her. He yelped as he went to touch her only to get shocked.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," she muttered pulling her wing tighter around herself as she started rocking more. She pulled her power back in. Ignoring the burn Jack reached forward again and gently pulled her wing away from her body.

Mai felt a flood of pain as he saw her, thinking it was because of what she had done she tried to shrink herself into a smaller ball. Jack reached forward and pulled her into his arms.

"Ssshhh, it's ok sshhh."

Mai tried to pull away but was afraid of hurting him. He was mad though and she tried to pull herself away from his mind. She must have been saying her thoughts out loud because Jack was pulling her in even closer.

"Don't say that baby, you're not worthless. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at David, not at you baby you did the right thing you protected Justin. He's fine, you didn't let anything happen to him. Come on baby ssshhhh." He kept up the string of nonsensical words as she slowly calmed, she climbed into his lap, straddling his legs and clung to him trying to calm herself down.

When a hand came down onto her back she yelped, her wing swinging out to smack the person hard. She heard her grandfather swear and she curled up closer to Jack, bringing her wings back in to wrap around them as best she could. She started muttering sorry again as Jack rubbed her back.

"It's ok love, you didn't mean it," Barry said touching her again and rubbing circles between her shoulder blades. Mai started to come out of her fog and realised that these two men really weren't mad at her. They were worried and a little scared but mostly she felt cared for and loved as they tried to sooth her.

Thankfully both men kept their hands out of her wings and slowly she released her death grip on her father and started taking deep breaths. She was about to pull away when she heard another voice enter than cabin and run down to the bathroom.

"Oh shit!" she muttered trying to crawl off her father's lap as her grandmother stepped into the doorway. Moira swore colourfully in Irish as she stood gobsmacked by the scene in front of her. It seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds before Moira ordered both men out of the bathroom.

"I don't think…" Jack started as he untangled himself from his daughter.

"Your right you don't think lad, now get out." Moira said firmly Jack was torn for a moment before edging his way out of the small bathroom.

"I'll be right out here ok." He said to Mai as Moira started closing the door.

"No you are going to go get the lass some clean clothes and then put the kettle on." She said firmly right before shutting the door. She took a deep breath before turning around to face her granddaughter.

Mai once again wrapped her wings around her standing awkwardly waiting for her grandmother to freak out.

"Well a chailín mo chroí, looks like you've had a big day, lets get that blood cleaned off you and have a look at those scratches."

"They're fine."

"You'll let me be the judge of that now lass. Move those wings out of the way before I start plucking feathers." Mai's wings automatically folded tightly against her back at the threat knocking more things off the vanity.

"Arms up." Mai hesitated for a moment before raising her right arm and turning slightly to let Moira see the claw marks. They had scabbed over and were already healing, another hour or two and there would nothing more than several red lines to show were the bear got her.

"Well don't you heal quickly then. Let's get all the muck cleaned off you before you get an infection."

"I won't" Mai said in a small voice as her grandmother poked at her side and ruined her to get a look at the wounds on her left thigh.

"What's that?"

"I won't get an infection."

"Ah well humour an old woman then will you." Mai tried hard not to flinch every time Moira touched her, she was waiting for the freak out, the yelling or something of that nature. But Moira calmly pulled out the first aid kit and cleaned the wounds, making sure there was no dirty stuck in there. She then ran warm water in the sink and started washing Mai down, getting rid of the blood and dirt. When she had done the skin she paused and finally looked her granddaughter in the eye.

"I have no idea how to clean feathers," she said smirking as she made sure to keep eye contact. Mai ruffled her feathers before taking and breath and pulling them back in. Moira paused as the wings seemed to shimmer and then disappear, she turned Mai around and ran a hand over the girls shoulder blades, holding her still when she tried to pull away.

"Well that's handy why didn't you do it before?" Mai fidgeted as she was held still. The area was still sensitive even if the wings were now gone.

"It takes concentration."

"Well a fight with a bear is bound to rattle anyone isn't it?"

"Wasn't the bear," Mai muttered. Moira was now running her fingers through the girls hair checking for blood.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Now none of that lass, you said something and I expect you to repeat it."

"I said it wasn't the bear."

"The what has you so rattled?"

"Doesn't matter." Moira spun the girl around ignoring her surprised yelp and took her by the chin.

"Now you listen to me young lady, you are family. I don't know how they did it on your mother's side but in the O'Neill family we tell each other things. I couldn't care less if you had three heads and oozed purple goo all over the furniture. You are my granddaughter and if there is a problem or someone has said something to you then by god I will have their hides. Human or not!"

Mai swallowed nervously. To say she was confused was an understatement, she didn't understand how these people, these _humans_ were taking it so well. Except for David of course. It didn't even stop them for a second that she wasn't human.

"David was scared he didn't mean what he said."

"I heard what he said right before you ran off. I already gave him a right talking to."

"It's fine…"

"No it is not!" Moira said firmly, "You saved Justin and the twins. David could see that for himself and he called you a thing. I will have that boy paying for his comments for the next ten years if that is what it takes."

"No I …"

"No arguing with me girl. It's obvious that you think nothing of yourself and that is bloody well going to change. Or did you think you could fool me?"

Mai looked at the floor as she shuffled rom foot to foot.

"That's what I thought. Now I'm going to get you some clothes and then you're going to come outside so I can brush those snarls out of your hair. You can shower once those scratches have healed up."

"Yes Ma'am." Mai responded.

"I used to work for a living young lady." Moira said over her shoulder as she took the clothes from Jack's hands and closed the door in his face. Mai tried not to giggle at the look on his face but suddenly couldn't help it. She started laughing so hard she snorted and then started laughing harder. Her grandmother just shook her head and helped her into the clean pair of jeans and t-shirt.

Mai finally calmed herself down a bit as she walked out of the bathroom. She sobered up quickly as she walked into the lounge to find David arguing with Barry.

"That's not the point dad."

"Bloody hell it isn't. If I hear one more word out of your mouth like that I will tan your hide boy."

Mai paused and tried to turn away, wanting to hide back in her room but Moira held onto her arm firmly and practically dragged her towards the couches. She pulled Mai to stand in front of David.

"The only words I want to hear out of your mother young man are Simaira I am sorry for calling you a thing and thank you for saving my boys."

"Ma…"

Moira held up a finger and glared at her son. In that moment he looked more like a chastised young boy rather than a fully grown man with kids of his own. Mai noticed Jack trying not to smirk to her left. Moira also noticed the look.

"Jonathan if you don't remove that smirk from your face I'll get stuck into you as well."

"Sorry mum." Jack responded turning on his heel and going into the kitchen to make the previously ordered tea. Mai went to say something and found herself at the end of Moira's stare.

"If you dare say it's alright you can sleep outside in the shed." Mai considered for a moment trying to figure out if she was serious or not. The moment was broken as David's boys ran in, all six of them. Justin ran straight for Mai only to be held back by his dad.

"Justin I don't… ow!" Justin kicked his dad in the shin and then stood in front of him, little fists set on his hips.

"Stop being mean!" Justin shouted at him before turning around and running straight into Mai's les again. He caused her to fall back on the couch. Barry snorted as Justin promptly crawled into her lap. Mai ignored the pain as the little boy wrapped his arms around her and hung on. He then turned his head up to look at her with his big brows eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi." She responded ignoring David muttering to his mother.

"You ok?"

"Yeah Munchkin, I'm fine." Justin glared at her for a second before trying to pull up her shirt.

"Caleb said you got hurt." Mai batted his questing hands away and tickled him.

"I'm fine. I heal real fast. How are you?"

"I'm ok," he started tucking himself back against her, "Got dirty." Mai smiled and kissed his hair.

"Dirty isn't so bad. As long as you didn't get hurt." Mai could feel Caleb behind her peering at her.

"There's no fur right now." She smirked into Justin's hair when Caleb jumped and then tried to look like he wasn't starring. She let herself be soothed by the boy in her arms, blocking out the fear and frustration coming from the adults in the room. Justin had been scared but now he seemed fine, he was warm and comfortable and didn't seem to care about anything else. The simple mind of a four year old. She hummed as she started rocking gently. Gabriel sat down on the couch next to her and put his head on her shoulder as he smoothed Justin's hair out of his face.

"Boys!" David's shout broke them out of their little cocoon.

"We're going."

"Where?"

"Home."

"No!" Gabriel shouted at his father.

"Don't yell at me boy."

"You want to leave because you're scared. Well I don't care if my cousin turns into a cat. She saved us and I am not going anywhere. We were promised the weekend here."

"Well plans have changed Gabriel and you watch how you talk to me."

"Sit back down boys." Moira said standing nose to nose with her son.

"Mum they are my kids, they will do as _I_ say."

"Not this time David. If you want to leave then leave, but the boys are saying here."

Mai watched the argument and closed her eyes moving Justin to the couch beside her before standing up suddenly.

"ENOUGH!" she nearly roared making everyone turn to look at her in shock. She took a deep breath as she looked around.

"Uncle David you can stay, I'll leave, there is no reason for everyone's weekend to be ruined by my presence. The buys were promised the weekend so they should get it." Mai turned and walked to her room grabbing her bag and shoving the few things that had been pulled out back into it. She walked back out ignoring her father as he tried to grab her arm. She walked up and gave her grandmother a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for inviting me." She whispered before turning and walking out the doors.

"I'm trying to bring this family back together. If it's not you then it's Patrick trying to tear this family apart and I am sick of it." Moira yelled tearfully before following her granddaughter out.

"Where are you going young lady." Jack yelled out a step in front of his mother.

"I'm going to go spend the weekend with a friend; you stay and have time with your family."

"We are your family to lass."

"Why am I the only one here who sees me as the problem!" Mai shouted, frustrated beyond belief at these people.

"You are…"

"No! I am the problem, I fucked up and revealed what I was now I am going to have pay the price for that. I will also not be responsible for this family being torn apart because of what I am. I won't have it."

"Well none of us are going to drive you so how do you think you're going to leave?"

Mai starred her grandmother down with a smirk.

"Turning into a great big cat isn't the only one of my powers." She started pacing running her hands though her hair.

"Look I'll come back in a few hours but I think David needs a chance to calm down without everyone attacking him. He's terrified; his youngest son almost got mauled by a bear let alone Caleb and Gabriel. Goddess knows what would have happened if I hadn't been running around out there."

Jack sighed running his hands through his own hair, like father like daughter. Moira looked over at her son.

"You can't be thinking of letting her go Jonathan." Jack looked at his daughter and sighed.

"Be back in three hours ok?" he held out his hand for her bag as she nodded and handed it over.

"Jonathan…"

"Enough Ma did you think for a minute that maybe she needed a bit of space as well? She's not used to be smothered by overbearing Irish families. Back off and let the girl breath!" Moira starred at her son, jaw hitting the ground. She seemed to shake it off after a few moments and looked at Simaira.

"I'm sorry dear, go see your friend." Mai nodded and took a deep breath. She pulled her powers around herself and reached out for Tyson. She felt the power swirl around her and between one breath and the next she was in Japan.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dramas

I don't own any of them, wish I did but I don't...

What happens next...

Simaira spent the next four hours playing with Tyson's little brothers and helping him with a few chores. As usual his father turned up his nose at her and made snide comments about having to sanitise the house after she left. Tyson wisely managed to pull her away before she lost her cool at the man.

As per usual Tyson got her talking until she had vented the entire stupid thing out to him. His answer was to tease her mercilessly which ended in a fight and the destruction of his mother's favourite garden bed. Thankfully she was very understanding as she had heard most of the rant. Mai promised to have new plants sent to her to replace those lost.

It was just after 2pm when Simaira 'popped' back to the cabin she appeared out the back behind the wood shed. She paused listening for a few moments before quietly making her way to the window and peaking in. As she feared her grandmother was sitting on the couch, probably waiting for her to get back.

David was sitting on the other couch, ice pack held to his eye while her father sat at the kitchen table glaring at his brother sporting a split lip. Simaira sighed the last thing she wanted was a fight within the family because of her. She contemplated not going inside but decided to suck it up and enter.

She walked in ignoring her uncle and went straight to Jack giving him a kiss on the cheek and then taking a swallow of his beer before heading to the kitchen to put away the food Tyson's mum had insisted she take with her.

There was an uncomfortable silence as she leant against the kitchen bench, everyone looking at her. After a minute or two Moira pointedly cleared her throat and looked at David.

"I'm sorry for calling you a thing Simaira." He said grudgingly.

"No you're not."

"Excuse me?"

"Mai," Moira admonished.

"No," she said looking at her grandmother, "It's true." She turned back to her Uncle.

"You are only apologising to me because your mother is riding your back and obviously my father beat the living crap out of you, which we will discuss later," the last said to her father. Mai walked to stand in front of David.

"I was just surprised. Jack should have told us what you were."

"What I am? I have been repeatedly told that in this family _what_ I am doesn't matter. Now I was the first to defend your behaviour because you were scared for your boys, but that was four hours ago and you have obviously had a 'discussion' with your brother. I'm not expecting you to accept me straight away, in fact this is the very reason that people don't know about us. I don't want a half assed apology that you don't mean but a thank you might have been nice!"

"How the hell do you know I don't mean it?"

Mai leant down till her nose practically touched her uncle's holding his gaze for a moment before answering.

"You can't lie to an empath Uncle David," she whispered before standing back up and walking towards her room. Moira rose to follow her causing Mai to round on her grandmother.

"I do not need to be smothered or managed just leave me alone." Mai slammed the bedroom door and slid to the ground. Well, she thought, I handled that well.

Moira ignored her granddaughter and went to walk towards her room but was stopped by Jack.

"She said she wanted to be left alone Mum."

"I don't care Jonathan we can't…"

"You mean you can't, don't you. We talked about this already, she is an only child who grew up in an environment where she had to fend for herself. Leave her alone because trust me you do not want to be on the receiving end of her wrath if she gets angry."

"She's already angry," David added unhelpfully.

"No, if she is even half like her mother angry is shit blowing up and things on fire. Right now she is slightly irritated." He turned back to his mother and guided her to the door.

"We will be over to your cabin for dinner."

"But…"

"No buts Ma." Moira huffed in annoyance but thankfully let it go and walked back to the original O'Neill family cabin. Jack then turned on his brother who was still sitting in the chair looking flabbergasted.

"David."

"I'm going to go check on the boys."

"No you're going to listen to me."

"We already had a 'talk' Jack my eye certainly listened."

"If you have a problem with what she is you tell me now and we leave."

"Yeah and then mum is going to kill me."

"David I know it's hard for you but for once stop thinking about saving your own ass!"

"You have no right to talk to me like that Jack. You're the one who walked away from this family."

"Walk away! I needed space after Charlie died all I got was all of you trying to make me do what you all wanted. The last straw was when Sarah and I got divorced. Patrick certainly made his feelings clear about that."

"You pushed us all away Jack!"

"I was grieving David. You all think I turned away from you but after the divorce you all turned away from me. Where the hell where all of you when I had a gun to my head David! I lost my son, my wife and my family."

David just starred at Jack, he never talked about anything and here he was making himself pretty clear.

"We were all grieving Jack."

"And as usual I was the one who was expected to help all of you! No one was helping me. Bloody hell even Mum was at me most of the times wasn't it bad enough my son shot himself with my service weapon I didn't need everyone telling me that every little thing I was doing was wrong. Now I have a family again and she comes first.

So you need to be honest with me David if you cannot see past the fact she sometimes has fur then I'm not even going to try. It doesn't have to be today but you need to try. She was terrified of meeting all of you and that something just like this would happen but regardless of the fact that she broke some of their most sacred laws by revealing herself she didn't hesitate for a second to help those boys. She could have pulled back and taken human form again, she could have run back and called one of us but instead she jumped right in." Jack was breathing heavily his fists clenched, trying very hard not to even up the bruises on his brother's face.

David sighed running his hands through his hair before he got up and started pacing.

"I am grateful that she helped the boys. I couldn't imagine… But how do I know she isn't dangerous Jack. How do you know? You yourself said shit blows up when she gets angry, you've only had her for what, a week? How the hell are you so calm about having her in your house?"

"I know she's safe because since the minute she was born she has been training to control herself. I saw her mother at her worse and Shea had barely half the training my girl has. There is nothing more important than family to Kyn David. You could hold a gun to that girls head and she still wouldn't hurt you, disarm you yes but not hurt you. She's lost her mother and everything she has known, thrown into this family with no chance to get her bearings and then she is being attacked by you."

David starred at his brother trying to wrap his head around everything. He couldn't help it he didn't see a teenage girl he saw something that could tear his boys apart.

"I'll try."

"Good."

David made his way to the door before pausing.

"How the hell she get out there?" he asked seeing Mai standing in her swin wear on the dock about to jump into the water.

"Probably teleported or something, hell Dave for all I know she walked through the wall."

"She can do that?"

"I don't know but one of her mum's team could. Used to freak the living shit out me in the bathroom." David gave a small smile before exiting the cabin and heading in the direction of his own. Now that he had dealt with his mother and Jack he needed to triple check his boys.

Jack went out to stand on the dock watching his daughter float in the water. She raised her head and looked around.

"Everyone gone?"

"Yeah for now."

She smiled and had a full body shiver before diving under the water. Jack noticed as she turned what looked like gills on her back. He just rolled his eyes and sat down watching his daughter's silhouette in the water. Several times she came to the surface carrying one thing or another that had been dropped over the years.

"I thought cat's hated water," Cory said sneaking up behind his uncle. Cory was the youngest son of Jack's cousin Seamus. The boy was nearly seventeen and was definitely an O'Neill, he had shot up since Jack last saw him. He suddenly regretted staying away from the family for so long, he had missed to much of the kid's lives.

"Who said anything about a cat?"

Cory gave him typical teenage look.

"Gabriel has already spilled the beans Uncle Jack."

"ahhh well then, she's more than just a cat."

Jack noticed Mai starring up at them from just under the surface and swore that she was smiling.

"You might want to take a step back Cory."

"Huh?" Mai chose that point to spring out of the water and pull both her father and Cory into the water. Jack burst back to the surface with a laugh. He looked around and swore as Cory flailed a bit in the water. Mai quickly supported him as he spluttered.

"You ok?" she asked with a grin. Cory stared at her for a minute before hitting her on the shoulder. Mai let him go only to grab him again he started flailing.

"Can't you swim?' Cory shook his head now gripping her shoulders as they treaded water.

"Seriously how can you not swim," Mai asked pulling them over closer to the bank so he could stand.

"I never learnt."

"Off with the clothes then I'll teach you."

"What? No!"

Mai grabbed his face and made him look at her.

"Who better to teach you then someone who can breathe under water?"

Cory rolled that in his mind for a second before hesitantly agreeing. He climbed out and peeled his clothes off hanging them on the deck. Mai pulled herself out of the water and sat on the edge of the deck kicking water at her father as he bobbed around. She patted the wood next to her and Cory slowly sat down, now only in his boxers.

"Ummm…"

"Breathe. We start with floating." Mai slide back in and held out her hands motioning Cory to join her. He looked at Jack who just shrugged. Slowly the boy lowered himself into the water and let Mai pull him away from the dock. She gave him a big grin and he starred at her teeth.

"What I got something between my teeth?"

"Um. No."

"Don't worry most people stare at them, now first…" The next hour was spent teaching Cory to float and make his way in the water a little bit. Seamus wandered over with his other his other two boys and sat on the deck chatting to Jack. Matthew and Franklin dived in swimming around their brother. Mai was surprised at how supportive they were being. Matthew was also the only one not to stare at her. He did however insist on pulling her tail at every opportunity.

Eventually Jack called them back in saying it was time to head to the main cabin. Mai asked him to take her clothes and she swam over. She scared Nicholas who stood on the dock by the main cabin. She apologised as he starred at her. She pulled herself out of the water and returned the wave her grandmother sent her. Moira sent one of the boys inside to get her towel which was then wrapped around her before she helped set the large picnic tables that took up residence outside the cabin.

What surprised her the most was David seemed to be the only one who had a problem with what she was. However Jack's eldest brother Patrick was conspicuously absent. She was sure she had seen him earlier.

Once the meat was pulled off the grill, Mai managing to snag a few underdone pieces of steak much to her cousin's amusement, and the salads placed in front of the glaring boys with promise of many an unpleasant thing if they weren't eaten Patrick finally made his appearance.

He stood next to the head of the table, Mai next to him on one side and Barry on the other at the head of the table. He bowed his head saying grace in a loud clear voice. She tried very hard to stop her tail from twitching in annoyance as he said a longer grace than was truly necessary. Everyone dutifully bowed their heads and repeated amen at the end of the prayer, everyone but Mai she felt it was disrespectful since she was of a very different religion. Everyone reached forward to start grabbing food and Mai was no exception, however just as she was to grab a bread roll her hand was slapped away.

She turned to glare at Patrick as he starred down at her.

"Problem?" she asked trying not to growl. You did not get between a shifter and their food.

"You did not say amen." Patrick said accusingly.

"No I didn't, I'm not catholic."

"So you disrespect everyone at this table that is. You do not eat if you do not say grace."

Mai looked her Uncle up and down before smirking.

"Well then no one sitting at this table should eat since you said grace not them."

"Do not give me lip girl," Mai stood and faced her uncle.

"You stand there and say that I am being disrespectful by not saying amen when in fact I refrained as a show of respect since I do not follow the same religion as you. You in fact are now the one being disrespectful by attempting to force your religion upon me." She maintained eye contact as Jack started coughing on his drink.

Patrick looked at her in shock before glancing down at her tail which was swinging from side to side. He paled slightly before looking at her again. She gave a half smirk thinking she should show a bit more than just her tail but was stopped by a hand on the back.

"Sit down Simaira." Jack said, almost as if he could read her intentions. She grabbed her plate and moved down the table picking Justin up and placing him on her lap. Gabriel threw a roll onto her plate. David looked uncomfortable for a moment until Caleb threw a glare his way. He sighed and reached for the food. The rest of the family continued as if nothing had happened ignoring Patrick who was still standing. He took a step towards her obviously ready to continue the argument when Moira rose to her feet.

"Sit down Patrick."

"Mother…"

"Do as your mother said and sit down!" Barry barked at his eldest.

"But…"

"Patrick Thomas O'Neill! Sit down this instant or leave the table."

Patrick starred at his mother as if she had grown a second head.

"There has been enough arguing for one day Patrick, sit down and eat no one here but you cares if she said amen or not."

Patrick grumbled but sat down. He continued to glare down the table at her but for the most part kept his eyes on his plate. Nice to know that even at his age he was still scared of his mother. The rest of the meal went along quick enough. By the end Justin was running around trying to convince his brothers that they needed to swim, since he had missed out before. Mai looked at David motioning her head towards the lake and the little one. He rolled his eyes and waved her off as Moira started giving orders for the boys to start cleaning up.

Mai made her get away striping out her t-shirt and dropping her towel before scooping Justin up and jumping into the lake much to his delight. Thankfully he was already dressed for swimming. He splashed around trying to catch her as she swam around him occasionally nudging him back to the surface of the water when he started to sink. The lake was soon filled with O'Neill's as the sun started to set, Mai was glad that they didn't share the lake with anyone the fact she had three boys pinned mid-air for pulling her tail and had at one point turned into a water wyrm when Isaac had said she would never eat him would have been a tad conspicuous.

Patrick had wandered off muttering to himself picking up his bible as he closed himself in his room. Everyone eventually made their way inside Mai grumbling over her wet wings. The boys had convinced her to show them her real form and then proceeded to dump water on her wings. She hated it when her wings got wet. Thankfully it was cooling off quickly and Barry had said he'd light the fire so she could dry them out. She got weird looks when she pulled the coffee table in front of the fireplace before sitting on it letting her wings drape out behind her.

The next hour was filled with storied of the last year, all the boys trying to fill Jack in on the last four. When Patrick still didn't reappear Mai ruffled her feathers and walked down the hall to his room. She didn't see Jack and Moira exchanging glances behind her.

She gently knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"Uncle Patrick are you alright?"

There was a very soft sigh from the other side.

"I am fine Simaira."

"Can I come in?"

The pause that followed was heavy and Mai fidgeted with a feather for several moments before her said yes. She pushed open the door and peaked around it. Patrick sat on the edge of his bed, back to her, bible in his lap. Mai sighed she'd heard stories of the highly religious having problems with her kind. She made her way in and crawled over the bed till she kneeling next to him and slightly behind.

"Find anything interesting in there?"

Patrick lifted his eyes and turned to look at her, his eyes bugging out as he saw the wings. Mai blushed and shuffled them behind her.

"The boys wanted to see them and then they dumped water on me. I don't like putting them away when they're wet, they itch. He nodded not really understanding. He looked back at his bible flicking between the pages.

"You know that my existence doesn't have anything to do with your religion."

"How can you say that? Your very existence goes against what I was taught."

"How? So human's aren't the only sentients in the universe. That doesn't mean that the messages taught to you are any different. Doesn't mean that God doesn't exist, or more importantly that I am a demon because I've had that before and it didn't end well."

"You sure about that? You are an O'Neill after all." Mai smiled and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder.

"You really are a big cat aren't you?"

"Sometimes, joy s of being a shifter. Look I have no idea what to say to make this better but I know someone who might. She actually has a doctorate in comparative religion and is the oldest person I know. Literally she is like five hundred years old or something. I'm sure she'd agree to talk to you if you need to. Although first I have to survive the explanation of how my very human family found out what I was without sanction of the council."

"That might help. Hopefully that goes well."

"Does this mean I won't get my hand slapped next meal?"

"Can't guarantee anything." He answered with a smile. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, he then put down his bible and stood up helping her off the bed as her foot got tangled with a wing. She blushed again picking up a couple of red feathers off the bed spread.

"Not used to them being out," she smiled as Patrick shook his head. He followed her out where Moira was herding everyone outside to the fire pit that had been lit.

"Smores!" Justin screamed, waking up from his doze and running past her.

"umm…" Mai began, "What's a smore?" she said it a little louder than intended and every O'Neill turned to stare at her in what looked to be horror. She was then dragged to the fire and shown several ways to make the 'best' smores.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there guys, this chapter is just to tie things up a little, going to be a time jump for the next chapter because honestly I can't think of what to right and I don't want to bore anyone so going to jump into some juicy stuff with the next chapter.

All errors are my own

I don't own anything but my own imaginings... damn shame that

* * *

Thankfully the rest of that weekend went by relatively well. The next day Mai stayed in human form to make the adults more comfortable and to save her wings from another dunking. There was plenty of food and tones of mucking around with the boys. They were a rowdy bunch and quickly realised that despite their grandmother yelling at them to take it easy because she was a girl, she could take anything they threw at her. The game of touch football was interesting especially when she started making fun of the game. She was the only Aussie there and it was her duty after all.

The next morning she spent two hours chopping wood to replace what was used up and helping her grandmother get the cabin closed up. She hugged the stuffing out of Michael slipping him the number of a friend who was also in the Marines, if he had any problems he was to call him. He had rolled his eyes but she knew he would keep the number, just in case.

The rest of the family had left by lunch time and Mai settled herself in a tree with a book while Jack was settled with a fishing rod on the dock. When Mai got bored of her book she lay down on her stomach along the branch and watched as a squirrel seemed to frolic in the leaves at the end of the branch. She smiled as it noticed her and scurried up taking a sniff, obviously not sure what she was. It eventually ran off and Mai dropped to the ground with a groan shaking out the pins and needles in her legs.

She wandered inside and made them up a simply but hearty dinner of steak and baked vegetables. She dragged Jack in from the dock to eat, he raised an eyebrow when she started fiddling with her food.

"Can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Well I was going to wait a little longer to ask this but seeing as everything is going so well…"

"Spit it out Mai."

"Richard neglected to mention that I have enough credits to graduate."

Jack chocked on his potato forcing her to get up and pound on his back.

"Jesus, thanks. Yeah he did neglect to mention that."

"Well I'm telling you this because after I turn sixteen I don't technically have to be at that school anymore."

"And you want to stay here?"

Mai nodded and sighed.

"I can't leave until sixteen because of the other side of my schooling. My instructors refuse to allow me to take the trials early and because of that I can't leave, which means I can't graduate until I pass the trials."

"Ok so your birthday is in November right?"

"Yeah, so when I turn 17 I can take the trials, but I need parental consent because I doubt my instructors are just going to say yes."

"You'd think they would try to get rid if you if they don't like you."

"Well at least two of them feel like I've made fools of them because I hid what I was capable of. To have me be a good student to passing the trials at 17 is a big jump."

"Makes them look like they aren't doing their jobs. I get it."

"So what are these trials?"

"Nothing to horrendous, testing of powers and control, ethics, knowledge of law and procedure, that sort of thing."

"Why do I have a feeling there is more to it than that?"

"So I get to beat a few people up during the trials, nothing I cannot handle. I swear."

"What are you going to do with yourself over here?"

"Well I'm already studying some college level classes by correspondence, Pick a college over here I suppose, might as well get my studying out of the way while I'm young. Who knows might make a career out of it. Also if you agree I don't technically have to go back at all I can do some of my training in the states and 'commute' for the rest. Plenty of people do it all the time without getting caught."

"But we are not other people." She gave him her best puppy, well kitty cat, eyes.

"You can talk to whoever you want and I will take every precaution."

"You really don't want to go back do you?"

"I will probably spill blood if I go back there."

"What about graduation?"

"They do a ceremony mid school year which I can attend easily enough."

"Thought the whole thing out have you?"

"Yeah I already pitched the idea to Richard but he didn't really want me under foot I think. Wanted me to see out the whole year."

"I'll talk to Richard and we'll see. Ask me again nearer the end of summer." Mai nodded and started in on her dinner again.

Later they were curled up on the couch, Jack flicking between sports channels and Mai with her nose in another book. Eventually they called it a night once the sun had finally set. Mai however had trouble sleeping; she lay for hours on the bed trying to sleep. It was nearly 0100 when she heard a noise come from Jack's room. She paused for a moment before hearing it again. It almost sounded like h was in pain. Quietly she crept up to his door and opened it slightly to see her father had a death grip on the sheets.

His emotions were all over the place, he was obviously having a nightmare and by the emotions it was a violent painful one. Mai shot forward when the groan turned into a sob and grabbed his leg, shaking it to wake him up. She knew better than to grab his shoulder, he mother had decked her more than once that way.

Jack let out a shout and sat bolt upright in bed taking a swing at her. She ducked and let go of his leg holding her hands up.

"Ssshhh, its ok you're dreaming." She started walking around the bed and placing an arm around his shoulders.

"You're safe no it's ok." she continued to whisper into his hair as she started rocking him. He tried to pull away but she held on projecting soothing vibes at him until his heart rate settled to normal. She pulled him down and wrapped herself around him with a yawn.

"Go back to sleep."

"I'm ok now. You can go back to bed."

"Comfy." She muttered snuggling in and beginning to purr softly as Jack gave up quickly and relaxed. She smiled when he succumbed to her projecting and fell asleep again. She closed her eyes and followed him down.

Next morning Jack was grumpy and kept snapping at every little thing. She knew it wasn't because of the broken sleep; she had made sure he slept well for the rest of the night. She guessed that like her mother he was more embarrassed about being seen that way. So Mai kept her mouth shut as they closed up the cabin. It wasn't until they were finished packing the car and Jack started grumbling about taking too long to get on the road.

"Are you finished?" she asked angrily.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you finished with the tantrums and the grumpiness because if not I can just teleport back and you can drive on your own?"

"Well excuse me…"

"Your excused now suck it up. So what you had a nightmare and so what I helped you out of it, cut the macho crap already it is getting on my nerves."

"I could have hurt you."

"I can bench press this truck do you really think you could have hurt me. Besides why do you think I went for the leg? I'm not a moron. You are not weak because you had help getting back to sleep. You didn't even wake me up cause I was still awake."

Jack sighed and ran his hand threw his hair. He opened his mouth to speak but she held up her hand.

"I don't care, suck it up fly boy and can the attitude."

"I'm not the only one with attitude this morning." He snapped back.

"I've been a veritable saint this morning." Mai said getting in the truck and slamming her door shut. She crossed her arms and glared at her father until he got in the truck and pulled away from the cabin.

The trip home was long and for the most part silent. Mai wanted to apologise for losing her temper but at the same time she thought she was being reasonable. When they finally made it home that night Daniel and Sam's cars were in the drive way. Mai sighed, doing a mental check to make sure she was all human before grabbing her bag from the truck and walking inside. She waived hello to the team before making her way to her room and dropping her bag on her bed.

Teal'c showed up at her door, closing it behind him a few moments later.

"Are you well Simaira O'Neill?" Mai rolled her eyes as she tipped her bag out on her bed and threw the dirty clothes in a pile to be washed. She really needed to get a washing hamper for her room.

"I am fine Teal'c, how are you? Have a good weekend?"

He inclined his head as he watched her putter around putting stuff away.

"I spent time with my son; it was indeed an enjoyable weekend." Mai smiled and nodded.

"Your time with the O'Neill's did not go well?" Mai sat on her bed and glared at him.

"I've been here less than five minutes and you can tell that?" Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow before sitting straight backed on the bed next to her. She sighed pulling her hair from its braid.

"A bear attacked my cousins and I went all snow leopard on its arse. Kind of let the cat out of the bag so to speak. It's an expression." She clarified knowing Teal'c wouldn't get it.

"I have heard of that one."

"Jack's brother David got upset because his boys almost became bear bait and then he called me an it. I'm pretty sure at some point he became acquainted with Jack's fist and then there was yelling which we all got over. The boys took it really well we went swimming and they got my wings wet. Was not happy about that," she said smiling any way, "Had a little issue with Uncle Patrick who is a Catholic priest but I talked to him so we should be ok on that front."

"They will not tell anyone?"

"I hope not because I didn't anything on their minds to stop them from talking. My handler is not going to be happy with me for that one but they are family and will keep it to themselves. I talked to each and every one of the boys about it at one stage over the weekend."

Mai held up her hand as she heard footsteps come up the stairs. A moment later there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Mai just wondering what you wanted to eat pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese, I'll be down in a sec."

"K." Daniel was heard walking back down the stairs. Mai ushered Teal'c out of her room and quickly changed into a pair of soft cotton shorts and tank top before following down the stairs and picking what she wanted off the menu. The order was called in and they all got comfy on the couches.

Jack gave her an amused look when she curled up next to Teal'c with her head on his shoulder as she starred at the TV. She poked her tongue out at him and zoned out while Jack and Daniel argued about what to watch. Teal'c moved slightly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Strangely it felt rather natural to be curled up against the Jaffa. Even if 'junior' created a weird echo of minds.

"So Mai," Daniel started leaning back with his coffee, "Jack never said when you were heading back to Wales."

Mai opened her mouth to answer but Jack beat her to it.

"She's not." Mai met her father's eyes with a surprised look.

"Mai's a bit of a nerd, she technically has enough credits to graduate so I've agreed that she can stay here and keep studying by distance or try to get into college here if she wants."

"Wow," Daniel said with a smile as Mai launched herself at her father and wrapped him in a full body hug. There was laughter from the three humans and even a smile from Teal'c as she thanked him and peppered his face with kisses.

"Get off me," he said gruffly pushing her onto the couch next to him and wrapping an arm around her before kissing her hair.

The rest of night was relaxed and Mai fell asleep against her father before the others had left.

To say life was easy for the next few months would be a lie. Mai and Jack butted heads over every second thing. The biggest fight being over Jack getting injured. They were fiercely protective over each other and the day Mai came home from a training session with bruises down her back Jack wanted to storm the hunters barracks and tear them to pieces. They couldn't even agree to disagree.

She then flipped when Jack came home with a piece of alien tech grafted to his arm giving him super human strength. She had been a hairs breath from storming the base to find out what was going on. Thankfully Tyson had stopped her from doing anything stupid and everything turned out well in the end but she began to wonder about what was really going on under that mountiain.


	7. Chapter 7 - Oh Shit

Chapter 7

"Jack have a seat and close the door."

Jack sat down from across General Hammond and waited while he pulled a file from his desk draw.

"We have some leads on those rogue NID agents selling alien technology."

"Really?" Jack leant forward and took the file flicking through the information.

"We have ten persons of interest who are connected. Sergeant Cassie from supply is one of them."

"Cassie, no way that kid has anything to do with the NID."

"His niece went missing for three days last year, there was no missing persons report filed and the day before she returned to her family sources say information from the base was passed to the rogue NID. Nothing to earth shattering, just a few mission reports but it was followed right back to Cassie. We think he was being coerced and there have been three other information drops, one of which we photos showing Cassie making the drop."

"Shit."

"Jack I don't doubt for a moment that he had no choice. He's currently sitting in VIP room two. Thought it would be better to keep him out of holding just in case he isn't the only one on the base. "

"I'll head down and talk to him now. Let's hope he talks."

"Get me something Jack I will not have the NID intimidating our people." Jack grabbed the folder and made his way to the VIP room. He couldn't believe that someone was blackmailing one of his kids. He was going to find these bastards and rip them to pieces before he lost them in the system.

He took a deep breath before entering the room, he stood for a moment before calling to the MP for help, and he rushed in and lifted Cassie's legs pulling his weight off from the noose. But he could already tell it was too late.

Five minutes later the body had been cut down and was being taken away for autopsy but it was obviously a suicide. Jack did a sweep of the room finding the note he left on the bedside table.

_I'm sorry. By now you know that I passed on information to an outsider. I had no choice they were going to kill my niece._

_If I tell you anything they will kill her and my sister, you can't protect them. No one can. I don't want to die a traitor but I see no other way to protect my family._

Jack swore and handed the note to one of MP's for evidence. Some days he hated his job. He hated good people dying due to the greed of others. More importantly he hated bullies. He took a deep breath before leaving the room and going to report to the General. He was not going to be happy.

"Mai you home?"

"No I ran away to join the circus!" she answered from the basement where she was sorting washing. Jack wondered down and leant against the wall watching.

"Where were you the other night?"

"Wales." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Graduation practice, I'm a siren they kind of expect me to perform, we were practicing."

"I thought we talked about you tell me before you teleported somewhere."

"Firstly, I didn't teleport, we portaled, secondly I did tell you."

"You did?"

"Yes, while I was decorating that cake for Lt Greaves', daughter's birthday party."

"I remember the cake."

"Of course you do."

Jack picked up one of her shirts and fiddled with one of the buttons. Mai watched him nudging his mind a little. She sighed and dropped the jeans she was folding taking the two steps till she was in front of Jack and enveloping him in a crushing hug.

"Bad one?"

"Yeah," he answered returning the hug. Mai tucked herself under his chin and started to purr projecting calming thoughts.

"Are you managing me?"

"Is it working?"

"No."

"Then I'm not managing you." Jack laughed and kissed her hair before pulling away.

"You wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah, I know what I want for my birthday."

"Cool, what?"

"A car."

"What!?"

"Well I don't want you to buy me a car just let me have one." Jack starred at his daughters half smiling face for a moment.

"You bought it already didn't you?"

"I found the body of a 1970 HG Monaro, I've already organised for it to be brought here tomorrow and Lt. Greeves' brother is a classic muscle car mechanic, he already said he'd help me find original parts."

"You have it all organised don't you, suppose I should clear space in the garage." Mai bit her lip and twisted from side to side a little trying to look innocent.

"You already made space didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"So why did you ask?"

"Well I figured it was better to ask forgiveness and state there are no refunds than ask permission."

"I still don't like the idea of you in a muscle car."

"I have better than human reflexes I am the safest person to be driving a muscle car."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Jack grumbled again under his breath grabbing a pile of the washing and heading up the stairs. Mai followed with the rest up to their rooms.

"So?" She asked from his door.

Jack rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Well you already bought the damned thing." Mai squealed and tackled him onto the bed smothering him in kisses, which he tried to block.

"Get off me you great big kitten!" Mai smiled evilly and shifted her tongue before licking Jack across the cheek with the rough cats tongue. She then got up and ran from the room.

"Thanks Dad!"

Jack paused for a moment not sure he heard her right.

"Did you just call me Dad?" he yelled. Mai poked her head form around the corner of his door.

"Noticed that huh?" she said cheekily before running off again, her father in pursuit this time.

The next morning after once again waking up on the middle of the night to her father's nightmares and then the ensuing grumpy colonel when he woke up to find his daughter wrapped around him that morning. Mai was cooking a quick breakfast while Jack showered. He grunted at her as he reached for his coffee a few minutes later causing Mai to roll her eyes and chuff in annoyance.

"What?"

"Can the cranky colonel act, I'm sick of it everytime you have nightmares."

"Then stop getting into bed with me when I do." Jack grouched back, he finished his coffee grabbed some toast and headed for the door.

"Not sure if I will make it back tonight."

"You're just going to walk away from this discussion?"

"Yes." Jack yelled slamming the front door and getting in his truck. Mai growled in frustration before throwing her hands up in the air. She looked at the eggs she had made and dumped his portion onto her plate. She was about half way through them before she grabbed her phone and opened a text message.

**To: Colonel Parent**

**Did you think that I get into bed with you so I don't have to see you in pain? Stop being a macho prick and get over it. Every time I wake up to you having a nightmare I will be making it go away :P**

Mai sent the message before she finished her eggs and did a quick clean up. She put on a couple of layers before heading outside and opening up the garage, the car body was being delivered between 7 and 8 so she wanted to move the last of the stuff around to make room for it. Jordan Greeves was coming around at about 9 to have a look at it with her. She had already checked it out and knew it was in very good condition but it was always good to get a professionals opinion. Also the guy who was selling her the car said he found some of the other parts and was going to deliver those as well since he had no need for them.

By the time 1 pm had rolled around Mai was found but sticking out the door of the car as she cleaned out the back of the car. So far she had found $18.73 in spare change on the back left hand side alone.

"Hello!" Simaira heard for the third time pulling her headphones out and crawling out from the back seat to find a man standing at the door of the garage.

"Hi, sorry had the music up. What can I do for you?" She reached for a rag and wiped some of the grime of her hands. The backseats were absolutely filthy. It was like a garbage dump back there. She had found almost fifteen dollars of spare change so far.

"I'm looking for a Miss O'Neill."

"Can I ask why?"

"I'm from the base, Colonel O'Neill sent me."

Mai looked at him again and noticed under the coat, he wore air force fatigues. He heart leapt into her mouth.

"What happened?" She asked stepping forward. She was so preoccupied with thinking something had gone wrong, she reached out her mind and touched her father's checking he was ok. She knew he had felt her, even if her range was limited by the suppressants. She didn't notice the weapon until it was too late. The man shot her, her body becoming engulfed in energy and with a gasp she fell to the ground, stunned.

"I'm sorry about this." The man said reaching into another pocket and pulling out a syringe. He injected the sedative into her arm and smiled sadly at her as she lost consciousness.

Jack walked quickly down the corridors. He had been sitting in his office signing a million and one forms when he had felt Mai brush against his mind. He couldn't explain the sensation but he could have sworn she mentally checking him for injuries. While it wasn't unusual for her to reach out to him while in the states this had felt different. The feeling had turned to confusion before he swore he felt panic and then nothing. It had been over in less than five seconds but now she wasn't answering her cell, which he knew she kept in her pocket at all times, or the house phone.

Jack walked into the gym and motioned Teal'c over from training with the Marine's.

"Something's wrong, I can't get a hold of Mai."

"Perhaps her phone is not working O'Neill."

"It's not that," Jack pulled Teal'c over to the wall so the others couldn't hear, "She reached out to me, which isn't that unusual but I felt a moments panic and then nothing, now she isn't answering the house phone or her cell. I want you to come to the house with me. If something has happened I may need back up." Teal'c nodded and both men quickly changed and made their way up to the surface. Teal'c reached under the seat of the truck as they came closer to the house and pulled out the second weapon Jack had stashed there. He adjusted the cap on his head before continuing to scan the area.

Jack pulled the truck up in front of the neighbour's house and scanned the area. Nothing seemed out of place. The garage door was open but he knew Mai was getting her car today. He checked his weapon before exiting the truck. As he got closer to the garage he could tell something wasn't right.

He raised his gun before peering inside. There were car parts everywhere but sitting on the driver's seat of the car was Mai's phone and iPod along with an envelope. Jack and Teal'c cleared the area before Jack pulled on his leather gloves and opened the envelope.

_Colonel O'Neill,_

_As is now obvious to you we have your daughter. If you do as we request she will be returned to you completely unharmed. Just as Sgt Cassie's niece was returned to him._

_You are to provide copies of all information you have gathered in your investigation of us as well as the reports pertaining to SG-3's last mission and the technology brought back._

_You will receive instructions on your daughter's cell tonight as to where to drop the information._

_You will of course tell no one of this. If you perform your task satisfactorily you will be provided with one more task tomorrow morning. If you comply with those instructions your daughter will be returned to you._

Jack passed the note to Teal'c before holstering his gun. He tried to wait patiently but a few moments later he punch the side of the car with a yell leaving a dent.

"I do not believe Simaira would appreciate you damaging her automobile O'Neill."

Jack glared at the other man before sighing.

"What are you going to do?"

"Follow their demands I suppose." Jack looked at her phone for a moment.

"What I don't get is how did they over power her?"

"They most likely had access to a Zat-nikatel or a tranquiliser gun."

Jack starred at the note in his hand again before running inside to check if anything else had been left or that by some miracle Mai was curled in a corner somewhere.

"I believe we should talk to General Hammond."

Jack took a deep breath trying to dampen down the panic. He was _not_ going to lose another child, especially to the dicks at the NID. Someone was going to burn for coming after his family.

Mai groaned as she started to come around. She lifted her head slowly and looked around. She was on a mattress on the floor, a thin blanket thrown over her. She was greeted by a view of steel bars. She shook her head trying to clear it. Whatever they had used to knock her out was reacting badly with her system, trust them to unknowingly use one of the few human drugs that would actually knock her out. Her tongue felt like it was wrapped in cotton and the light was far too bright. She felt like she was looking at everything through water.

She knew she had to keep it together, thankfully she hadn't shifted while unconscious. She quickly forced her eyes to human after first opening them and really hoped she wasn't facing the security camera when first opened them.

"Ahh sleeping beauty is awake I see."

The man stood leaning against the door jamb smirking at her.

"Why am I here?"

"Your father is going to do a few things for us. Until they are done you are our guest."

Simaira got up and leant against the bars.

"Any idea how long this is going to take? I left washing in the machine."

The man smirked at her before walking further into the room and giving her the once over.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, you're very much like your father. Although I am surprised at how quickly the drugs wore off."

"Drug a lot of teenage girls do you?"

His face took on a predatory look as he stepped right up to the bars.

"You have no idea," he whispered. Mai jerked back from the bars and resisted the urge to hiss at him.

"Seriously how long?" she asked keeping herself together.

"A few days, if both of you behave there will be no problems. If you don't…" he looked at her once more lingeringly before walking out the room closing the heavy steel door behind him. She heard the beep of an electronic lock sealing the door. Mai rubbed her hands up her arms as she paced the cell. She still felt weak from the sedatives. It would be a while before she was strong enough to try and break out. She just hoped she didn't shift before she had the chance. Eyeing the camera on the roof she sat back down on the thin mattress and started thinking.

"This isn't the time for jokes Jack," Hammond said starring at his 2ic. He had known Jack to play many pranks over the years but this was ridiculous.

"I'm not joking George." The general starred at him incredulously. Having his 2ic burst in and tell him that his daughter had been abducted by the rogue NID and is a shape-shifting non-human. They couldn't afford to wait this out because depending on how she was subdued they may already know she isn't human

"Jack are you telling me that you have been concealing the existence of an alien in your own home?"

"No sir, by international law I am not permitted to reveal their existence to other military or civilian personnel except in emergency situations. Also technically she's not an alien, they have been on this planet for as long as we have."

"What have they asked for?"

"Copies of reports and analysis of items brought back by SG-3. They said if I hand over those by morning they will give me another assignment, if I complete that they will return Mai."

General Hammond thought for a moment looking at his 2IC.

"Brief Reynolds and anyone else you feel you might need. Do what you have to do to get her back Jack. Also get me the name of who I need to talk to too be read in. Jack quickly wrote a name and number down for the general before hurrying form the office and collecting SG-3, 6 and 9. Teal'c retrieved Daniel and Sam bringing them down to one of the rec rooms. Jack turned the cameras off and turned to face the four teams.

He took a deep breath as Teal'c nodded from the door after locking it.

"Alright people I'll get straight to the point. A faction from within the NID has taken my daughter Simaira, in exchange for her return I have to do a few things for them. However it is more complicated than that.

We can't risk her being in their custody for the several days this would take, so we are going to find her and get her back any means necessary."

"Why is that Sir? Surely it would be an option to do as they say or come up with some sort of subterfuge." Reynolds asked.

"Because she isn't human, if they discover this fact they will either kill her or move her to a far more secure facility. As it is, it is unlikely she is in a high security facility. I talked to Cassie's niece and she said they had her in steel bar cell within a locked room. A few goons is all we should be dealing with."

The four teams starred at Jack as if he had grown a second head.

"Wait, you said she's not human sir?" Sam asked.

"Yes Major, it is classified at a higher level than the stargate program, general Hammond is currently contacting the task force to get permission to have some if not all of the SGC read in given recent events." Reynolds raised an eyebrow but wisely kept his mouth shut, Sam seemed to be in shock while scarier yet, Daniel was thinking.

"Something you want to say Danny?"

"No Jack, although… it certainly explains a few things." He said with a small smile. Jack smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah it certainly does."

The next several hours were spent planning on how to use the drop to follow the NID back to Mai's location. However they had no idea that their efforts were in vain.


	8. She's definetely an O'Neill

Hey guys sorry for taking so long a few of you have sent me messages telling me to get my butt into gear but between computer failure and a new job I haven't had much time to write. The next chapter will be up soon as I have already started it. All errors are my own as I have no Beta.

Stargate belongs to MGM and I only claim my OC's.

* * *

Mai opened her eyes as she heard the door opening. She wasn't sure how long she had been in the cell but she was still feeling weak from the drugs. It was just her luck that they had unknowingly used a cocktail of drugs that she was reacting badly to. A tray of food still sat by the door of her cell, she hadn't touched it; she could smell the drugs it was laced with.

"Not hungry I see?" the man from earlier asked her.

"Not particularly."

"You really should eat something, you're going to be here a while."

Mai just glared at him making the man laugh.

"Or perhaps the reason you won't eat it is you know there are drugs in it."

"How the hell would I know that, but thanks for the heads up I'm really not hungry now."

"Still feeling groggy from the sedatives?"

"Not really."

"If I hadn't been watching you by the security camera I would almost believe you. I find it curious that you are still feeling the effects. First you wake up quickly and then remain sluggish."

"Guess the drugs just don't like me." Mai was starting to get nervous, the man was looking at her even more oddly than before.

"I looked into your background."

"Find anything interesting?"

"You're quite the talented singer."

"Don't hold those performances against me I didn't pick the songs."

He smiled again and began pacing along the edge of the bars, just out of reach.

"Found some interesting information on your mother as well, seems some associated of mine were very interested in meeting her."

"Well they should have made an appointment I'm sure she could have squeezed them in."

"Not that sort of meeting, you see there are some rumours going around as to what she really was, which would lead me to conclude if true that you would take after her in many ways."

He smiled and pulled a tranq gun from behind his back shooting her in the shoulder. Mai quickly reached up and pulled the dart throwing it at him.

"We'll know soon enough." He pulled a chair in from outside the room and sat by the door watching her.

Mai sat down on the mattress curling her knee up under her chin. The shot site was starting to itch really badly and she suddenly had a good idea of what he had shot her with. The good thing about being half human was if she managed to concentrate enough she wouldn't shift, she just needed to stay calm and breathe.

Jack was pacing around the hotel room. He had followed instructions to the letter, not counting the men he had watching the place or what Sam had done to the ink of the documents making them emit something that could be traced. Jack had zoned out at that point, all he needed to know was they could track it.

So here he was where they told him to be and they were late, thirty five minutes late. Jack was starting to get nervous, there was no reason for them to be late for this meeting. He was about ready to start breaking things when his phone rang.

"O'Neill."

"Ah Colonel so good to finally talk to you."

"Do I know you?"

"We've never met but I'm getting very well acquainted with your daughter."

"If you have harmed her…"

"Calm down Colonel there is no reason for me to harm her, especially since I have discovered she's even more valuable than I first thought."

"What are you talking about?"

"Shea was quite remarkable. I think her daughter is equally remarkable don't you agree. Now before you start denying anything I'm going to make you a deal. You make it worth my while to return her and I won't hand her over to some of my friends."

"What do you want?"

"Complete access to the SGC computers. Don't worry I'll provide you with the tech to do the job. I will also require you to acquire any items of interest and deliver them to me."

"You want me to turn traitor?"

"I want you to do what is in the best interests of your daughter. I'll be in touch." The phone cut off suddenly.

"Shit!" Jack grabbed the files and stormed out of the room. He grabbed the second phone from the truck and rang Sam.

"Carter."

"Please tell me you traced that asshole."

"Sorry sir we needed another few seconds. I might be able to still get something trying a few tricks."

"I'll be back on base soon. Get me something!"

Jack raced through the streets pulling back into his own drive way with a squeal of tires. He stormed into the house ignoring the men inside as he made his way to the kitchen were Carter was set up.

"Got anything?"

Carter ignored him and continued typing furiously, the answer obviously no. Jack turned and slammed his fist into the wall leaving a decent sized hole.

"O'Neill, did the wall do something to offend you?"

"Don't start with me T," Jack spun around to glare at the larger man and noticed the other teams sitting around his living room. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry about it Sir, we get it. You might want to go wash that hand though." Reynolds said from his perch on the back of the couch. Jack took a deep breath and made his way to the bathroom pulling out the first aid kit and started to clean the scratches on his hand. Teal'c followed behind him. He silently took the supplies from Jack's hands and finished the cleaning, applying a bandage over his knuckles.

"Shit." Jack muttered suddenly feeling very tired.

"You should rest O'Neill."

"No. What if…"

"Then I will wake you. You are no use to Simaira as you are."

"You're going to knock me unconscious if I don't aren't you?"

"Indeed."

"Alright but the minute you hear anything…"

"I will ensure you are woken."

Jack nodded and headed off to his room shutting the door behind him. He lay down on his bed, boots and all. He wasn't sure how long he starred at the ceiling, maybe a minute or maybe an hour before exhaustion finally took hold.

Simaira glared at the smiling man as she tried to control the tremor's running through her body. It felt like her blood was on fire. She knew the dart had been filled with a drug specifically designed to force out her natural form. As part of her training her mother had slipped some into her food and at random times over a six month period to teach her to fight the drug. This was one of the few times that being half human was a good thing.

So far she had managed to mat offered her a name, continued to smile at her as if there was a big joke that she wasn't in on.

"You look a little uncomfortable there."

"I'm fine."

"You sure, you look a little hot."

"I said I was fine," she gritted out from clenched teeth.

"I don't know why you insist on putting yourself through this. I obviously know what you are so why suffer unnecessarily."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I know what your mother was and your reaction to the drug proves it, even if you are able to keep human form. An ability I must say I find quite remarkable. I also know that if you were one of those few humans who would have a reaction to the drug you would already be dead."

Simaira continued to glare at the man trying to calm her breathing willing her body to flush out the drug.

"Your father also knows that I know about you, but don't worry if he does what he is told you will be returned to him. I have no need to hand you over to my friends unless of course he tries something, in which case you'll be moved to a more secure facility within the hour," he stood and went to open the door, "the choice is your however."

He left, at the sound of the electronic lock engaging Mai took a shuddering breath and let her body shift. The burning instantly stopped. She leant back against the wall pulling her wings around her, the game had changed. Now she just needed to wait for the right moment to turn the tables.

Jack ran through the house, the sound of the gunshot echoing in his head as he burst into their bedroom. There was Charlie on the ground, lifeless eyes staring up at him as the pool of blood under him grew. Jack let out a cry as he fell to his knees. The world seemed to waiver slightly as he curled forward.

Suddenly he was kneeling on a concrete floor, his hands covered in warm fresh blood. He looked up to see Simaira standing on the other side of the large room. She was pale, bruises covering one side of her face. One of her wings was missing, the other hanging broke and bloody from her back. There were broken restraints hanging from her wrists as she raised her blood covered hands from her stomach and held them out to him. As she raised her arms he saw that she had been cut open, just like the children Jack and the task force had failed to save. She looked confused her eyes pleading as she tried to speak but only a gurgling sound emerged, blood bubbling from her mouth.

"No!" he screamed getting to his feet only to have her disappear with a piercing shriek and a burst of flames.

"Why Daddy?"

Jack spun around to see Charlie standing before him. His son looked just as he had right the gun shot.

"What?"

"Why didn't you protect us?" Charlie asked. Slowly from the shadows behind him other started to appear, men and women who had died under his command, civilians who had been caught in the cross fire and children who he had failed to find in time.

"I…"

"Why did you let us die?" One of the other asked stepping forward. Suddenly they were all around him clawing at him asking why them. Jack shouted at them to stop, that he had tried to save as many of them as he could. He could hear someone trying to shout his name over the noise as the voices merged together into a roar that nearly overwhelmed him.

"DAD!" suddenly Simaira was standing in front of him very much whole.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Dad you need to wake up!"

"What?" she grabbed him and shook him forcing him to meet her eye.

"Your dreaming, I need you to wake up, they are coming for me!"

"I…"

"Please." She turned to look behind her as if listening to something, "Please." She whispered before disappearing with a gasp.

Jack sat straight up in his bed with a shout, breathing hard he looked around the room before rolling off the bed and storming down into the lounge.

"What do you have?"

"We might have a location, still trying to narrow it down Sir." Carter said.

Jack noticed he had easily slept three hours. He stepped forward and looked at the aerial view of an industrial area. He pointed to one of the smaller buildings.

"There."

"Sir?"

"That's where I'd put her." "Jack we don't even know if this is the right lot."

"Well it is all we got, we have to get to her now before they take her away."

"Why would they move her Jack?" Reynolds asked, "You haven't broken any of their rules yet."

"Simaira told me they were coming for her?" He sighed when he was met with a room full of raised eyebrows and blank looks.

"I had a dream, and before you start she has this weird psychic thing that lets her slip into your dreams. She said I had to wake up and hurry because they were coming for her."

"They?" Daniel asked.

"The creep knew she wasn't human, he might have said he was keeping it to himself but I doubt it'. Can you imagine what would happen if the NID got a hold of her?"

"Well you herd the Colonel, gear up!" Reynolds shouted sending the four teams scurrying to grab their gear while Reynolds and Jack went over the game plan.

Simaira started out of her trance as the door once again opened.

"Hello there my dear, sorry to have left you alone for so long but we have a slight hitch to the plans."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"It would appear that my friends found out about you from another source, we'll be moving you to another facility shortly."

Mai growled as she stood, shifting back into human form as three men entered the room behind him, all of them armed. The drugs were still making her a little wobbly but as she assessed the men she was confident she could take them. They cautiously came towards the cage, two of them with weapons raised at her and motioned her back from the door.

She stepped back, hands in the air as they opened her cell and motioned her out. As she stepped passed the door the third man held up one of the energy weapons from before and shot her. She let herself crumble and played dead. She almost smiled, the first time she was shot she wasn't expecting it, but she wouldn't be much of a guardian if she couldn't redistribute a little bit of energy.

The men lowered their weapons as they moved closer, one of them holding special made restraints.

"What are you doing you idiots, don't lower your weapons!" creepy guy screamed as she opened her eyes and lashed out. She was back on her feet in an instant, punching one man in the nose before turning and grabbing the other, snapping his neck as she took hold of his weapon. The third raised his weapon and fired but she was no longer in the same spot. She burst teleported behind him and shot him with the energy weapon. She had disabled all three in about ten seconds before turning to the man who had held her.

"That's… that's not possible," he stammered raising his hands and looking quickly between her and the door.

"You would think that knowing who my parents were you wouldn't be so surprised."

"Why didn't you break out before?" he started inching towards the door and Mai rolled her eyes. She burst again right in front of him and threw him against the wall.

"Well first of all you didn't know what I was, so I was going to out myself. Then when you told me you knew about me I had drugs running through my system. Luckily for me my body processes drugs really quickly."

"You won't get out of here. There are others in the hall waiting." Mai smiled sweetly at him.

"Which is why you are going to go out first."

He swallowed nervously.

"What afraid your '_friends_' will shoot you to get to me?"

She grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pushed him to face the door.

"Open it."

"No."

"Do you want to die?"

"You won't kill me, not in cold blood."

"Don't be so sure about that," she whispered twisting one of his arms behind his back and letting heat slowly seep from her hand, he began to wince as the burning began along his skin. He quickly reached out and opened the door.

The four SG teams quickly moved in and secured the area surrounding the building. Parked outside was an armoured vehicle that had obviously been fitted to hold someone or something dangerous. What had Jack concerned however was the lack of guards. He snuck up to the back of the truck and had a closer look. His stomach churned when he saw an open case with three control collars inside and places for three more.

The control collars had originally been designed by the Kyn to contain the powers of criminals, they had of course been stolen and reverse engineered by the groups that hunted them. With three missing it meant that there were most likely several Kyn or shifters inside who were being controlled by their handlers, the collar making it near impossible to disobey a direct order. That changed things, Jack gave the order to pull back. No matter how much he wanted to get to his daughter he wasn't going to drag his people in their without telling them what they might be up against, they needed a new plan.

He had taken four steps from the van when a man came stumbling out, his clothing singed and blood running from a wound on his head. He looked blankly at Jack before falling face first into the bitumen.

Jack and Carter quickly pulled him behind the van and checked him out. He was covered in burns and there were deep gashes along his right side and arm, they looked like they were from the claws of a big cat.

"Teal'c with me, everyone else stay out here and cover the building."

"Sir?" Carter asked, about to argue.

"If Mai didn't cause these injuries then there is another shifter or guardian in there who did. None of you have had an experience dealing with them and I don't have time to give you all a lesson in How to Kill a pissed of shifter 101."

"_Jack_."

"Damn it Daniel, do not even think of sneaking in after us I mean it."

Teal'c crouched down next to him with a nod and the two of them took off towards the door, Carter and Daniel covering the door. When they got inside they quickly cleared the main warehouse floor seeing it empty of anything other than some cardboard boxes. They made their way across the floor towards a door that was barely hanging on its hinges, evidence of fire and blood around the edges.

Jack took a deep breath nodding to Teal'c before slowing opening the door. Both men stood stunned at the sight inside.

Mai pushed the man in front of her using him as a shield. Outside the room was, surprise surprise, another room. Here a couple of suits stood talking to armed men who noticed her emergence immediately raising their weapons. They all starred at each other for a few moments, Mai running possibilities through her mind. She was about to strike out with her powers when one of the men near the door started clapping slowly a small smile on his face.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked, Mai knew that voice but couldn't place his face.

"What! You do not recognise me. I am not surprised your mother and the rest of the fools working as hunters thought me dead years ago."

Then she remembered.

"You work for the program? Bit of a step down from Master Hunter isn't it Carlisle?"

Carlisle had been in charge of the whole south East Asian section of the Hunters. He had been _killed_ six years before after being caught in the cross fire of some civil unrest.

"Actually I find the work far more profitable. Now you are going to put down the weapon like a good little mongrel and come along quietly."

Mai snorted.

"Now why would I do that? Your one of the very few people who knows what I am capable of?"

"True, it is the reason I came. When I heard that these idiots had taken you I was astonished, your mother must be ashamed of you for falling to a human so easily. But I also know you're not going to do anything foolish."

"And why is that?"

Carlisle stepped aside and three more people walked in the room, all of them wearing collars. Mai nearly swore, the two men were built like the side of brock shit houses. One on one Mai was no match for them in strength. Both had a lot of Kyn blood in them, the blonde was also a wolf which would make things beyond interesting. The third was a girl, no more than eight years old and she was Fae all over.

"You're not going to do anything stupid because you know that these three have no choice but to follow orders. It's one thing to kill a bunch of armed humans who are out to hurt you, but it is another thing to attack your own.

Mai tightened her hold on the creepy guy weighing up her options. She knew she might be able to destroy on of the collars but not before the other two attacked her. She wasn't sure what the little girl could do but she was sure it wouldn't be pleasant, most fae only had on power and if Carlisle had brought her long it meant it wasn't going to be a fun one.

"So Mai, what's your answer?"

"I think I'll go with go fuck yourself," she answered pushing the man away and striking out. She unleashed several fire balls before rolling away as one of the men charged her. She avoided the brunette but the blonde had shifted and she now had a wolf the size of a small horse on her chest snapping at her face.

She hissed and managed to get a leg under him and push him off only to be grabbed from behind as she stood up. The man chuckled as she went slack in his arms, ice forming from where his hands touched her and spreading across her skin.

"Keep laughing chuckles," she muttered as she let her wings spring forth fast enough to push the man back. She reached into herself and called forth her bow. The bow looked like any other re-curve bow until you looked closer. The dark wood ended in metal blades at each end. She swung the bow around catching the brunette in the neck with a lucky strike.

The wolf was back jumping on her back it's jaws clamping down near the base of her wings. She let out an inhuman scream, the Siren welling up inside of her. The four human men still in the room covered their ears as her scream turned into a high pitched screech. She could feel the dragon, leopard and Griffin inside of her fighting to get out. The dragon was out of the question there was nowhere near enough room, but the griffin had possibilities.

She managed to slash across the wolf's hind quarters forcing him to let go of her wing long enough for her to throw herself into a change. She quickly fell into the griffin's form, her body screaming in pain from the speed of the change. It was then that she noticed the little girl.

Shadows had formed behind her, a near physical mass that seemed to writhe and then suddenly shot towards her. She managed to dodge and barrelled right into the wolf. She ignored the spreading darkness as she snapped her beak at the canine as it tried to circle around her larger form and jump on her back. As he jumped she twisted herself over landing on her back and grabbed him in her paws. She clamped her beak down onto the collar that was just visible through his fur and pulled. She felt the latch keeping it closed crack as she tried to pull it off him.

There was a sudden burst of light and heat as it broke, however the collar remained attached the wolf now writhing in pain as the broken collar discharge bolt after bolt of energy into him. Mai didn't have time to reach forward and try to help as she was suddenly swallowed by the darkness. She panted for a moment before she heard a step to her right and lashed out with a paw. She felt the air rush passed her but was not quick enough to turn.

She shifted back to humanoid form recalling her bow as she listened. She couldn't see anything in the dark and knew that it was an illusion. She tried to centre herself enough to push passed it but once again she turned to strike out at someone behind her. She caught a whiff of cologne and recognised Carlisle's scent.

"Well little one you certainly surprise me. Took down two of my best men but can you take me out?"

Mai avoided replying there was a very good chance that he couldn't see in this mess either. She took a silent step forward trying to remember which way she had been facing when the darkness enveloped her. She slowly made her way forward until she found a wall and put it to her back trying to find him with her ears and nose.

Once she was sure he wasn't right in front of her she took a slow deep breath and reached inside again, slowly she felt power start to trickle up towards her skin and then out into the darkness. The medallion she wore around her neck started to glow and became a focus for the light. First slowly and then more rapidly the darkness immediately surrounding her began to retreat as if burnt. She looked to her left and noticed the little girl, eyes closed and concentrating hard less than three feet away from her.

"Here kitty kitty." Carlisle said, humour running through his voice. Mai took the two steps to the girl's side and reached for her collar. The darkness quickly overcame them again as Mai switched her focus to the collar. She held the girl with one arm as the other hand searched around the collar searching for the control crystal. This time she was going to disable the collar properly. Finally she found it and the collar started to heat as she tried to overload it.

"NO!" Carlisle screeched as the darkness evaporated and the girl screamed before the collar fell off her. She collapsed into Mai's arms trying to breath as the pain now faded. Carlisle growled and charged her changing at the last minute to strike the girl. Quickly Mai turned taking the blade across her shoulder as she forced the girl against the wall.

The next minute was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and metal on metal as Mai showed him just how much she had hidden in her training sessions. Finally he jumped back and swore at her before he unleashed a massive wave of heat at them. Mai shielded the little girl in her arms as wrapped her wings around them.

While Mai was close to fire proof this was not normal fire and the smell of burning feathers made her want to wretch. Finally the heat receded and Carlisle stood there with a look of confusion on his face before falling to the ground a long knife sticking out of his back.

The wolf smiled at her sadly before falling to his hands and knees. Mai dragged herself over to him and helped him to lie down before trying to pull of the collar that was still discharging. He gripped her hand pulling it away from his neck with a shake of his head.

"No point," he whispered hoarsely. Mai felt hot tears running down her cheeks as she brushed the hair away from his face.

"What's your name?"

"Franklin Tereske."

"I'll make sure your family knows you died well."

"Thank you little guardian." He whispered before letting out a sigh and closing his eyes. Mai looked up seeing no more enemies alive in the room, the humans either having run or burnt by the heat blast Carlisle had unleashed. She slumped down listing to the side. The little girls walking over and curling up next to her as she lay on her side, the poor thing shaking like a leaf but trying to stay strong.

Mai wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"I just need a few minutes and then we can get out of here ok?"

The little girl nodded curling in closer as Mai kissed her forehead. She was so damned tired.


End file.
